


Abound

by J-Bfan (Mysterie), JackfrostTruefrost300



Series: Mortal Guardians [13]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birth, Blood, Cussing, Darkness, Death, F/M, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Male Lactation, Male Pregnancy, Multi, Offspring, Older Jamie, Spirit Jamie, kiddnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/J-Bfan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackfrostTruefrost300/pseuds/JackfrostTruefrost300
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch's dark seed has done its dirty work and darkness controls the winter spirit, how will those who care for him deal with this? What will become of Jamie, who is Pitch's prisoner? There is the issue also of another who seems to be eyeing Jack as a prize... </p><p> </p><p>Sequel to Changes and Chances<br/>[13th Installment]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weakness in Darkness

The screams of people alert Sandy, who is nearby and he is alarmed to find it's Jack... but he doesn't hesitate to defend the people below. Jack snickers.

"Sandy, you always ruin my fun." He attacks him with vines, wrapping around him with thorns digging in as he then freezes him then sets him on fire. Sandy does his best to fight off the elements, he has the most trouble with the ice; the other elements don't really seem to affect him much if at all though. Jack snickers, slamming ice after ice spike at him.

"What's the matter Sandy? Can't handle the cold..." He smirks, fangs gleaming as people scream in fear as he sends fire slamming their way. Sandy manages to block the flames with his sand, but only just. His fight hasn't been for naught though as the other Guardians arrive to back him up. Jack growls.

"What are you guys doing here?" He picks his nails, his tails swishing as if the group was beneath him, nothing but ants.

"Trying to protect the mortals? How lovely." He says as they glare at him.

"Vhat have you done Jack? Vhy are you doing this?" 

"Have ya lost it mate? Do ya know Jamie's missing?!" Tooth and Sandy seem to be the only ones who have nothing to say. Jack snickers.

"Oh he's just fine, he's with me." He laughs demonically.

"And once I'm done here I'll have more fun with him. Maybe make him scream a bit before I really start the torture." 

"Ya lost yer mind!" Bunny cries in disbelief. Jack snickers.

"Really, did I?" He sends a blast of ice that doesn't miss. The ice slams into an ice shield... Andrew steps from behind Bunny, eyes red from crying... but he's determined to protect them.

"Oh, it's you again. Look kid, go play somewhere else." He shoos him off as if he's nothing.

"I didn't want to believe it... but... I will do what I have to... to protect my friends... my family..." Andrew stands his ground, an ice staff in one hand that mimics Jack's. He snickers.

"Is this a joke?" He lowers to the ground.

"Well, bring it then. It'll be fun when your blood sprays the ground." He turns his own staff, powering up. Andrew pointed the staff he carries at Jack, eyes narrowing... he'd learned from the best... Jack snickers.

 

 

"You know what? I'll give you first shot." He stand still. Andrew doesn't hesitate, sending ice spears at him; he smirks, deflecting them and they go back at Andrew as soon as they try and hit him. He laughs.

"Oh my gosh was that it? My gosh." Andrew deflects them back with little effort. Jack smiles.

"My turn." Instead of using ice he uses fire against Andrew, he is faster than a ninja and stabs Andrew several times in the leg before anyone can blink. He lays against a pole, yawning.

"So boring." Andrew winces from the stabs, but nothing more, he'd blocked the fire with his ice as best as he could and Sandy had helped. Jack smirks.

"Well now, that's not fair is it Sandman? The boy said he'd fight me himself." He chuckles darkly as vines entrap each of the Guardians.

"Come on kid! I thought you said you wanted to fight me yourself!"  Andrew ices the vines while North and Tooth hack at them. Andrew scowls, he hadn't said any such thing... but he would protect his friends; his heart breaks even as he sends more ice towards Jack, knowing he isn't really a match... but he's trying his best anyway... just like Jamie had... Jack smiles, weaving and dancing between the attacks.

"Give it up, you're no match for me!" He says as he all but causes a tornado to go straight towards Andrew and the Guardians; Jack slices into him as the tornado does, picking up pieces of homes and breaking it into debris. Andrew steers the tornado away from the others and where anyone might be, panting a little. 

"No... if there was one thing Jack taught me for certain... It was to never stop trying... never give up." He snickers.

"Lies, all he told you was lies. He left you and those children to die with those men, he never cared for them; all he cared was to escape." He laughs darkly as he slashes Andrew with thorny vines. Andrew's frost shoots through the vines, his eyes dark with his concentration.

"You sure spout lies a lot for someone who doesn't know anything." Jack laughs.

"Oh please, you believe everything he tells you." 

"Yeah... I did... but then again... you don't know him like I do."

"Awww.... you believe in him don't you?" Before Andrew knew it an ice blade was run through him several times before fire burns the wound. Andrew cools the wounds down, freezing the air around him so the flames can't survive.

"I did, even when when I was alive. It's not just simple belief though... he and the others gave me more than what everyone else did when I was alive. He didn't have to... he wasn't my father... he wasn't related to me... but he took me in

anyway."

"Ack!" That was like a sold punch to the gut.

 

 

"Shut up brat!" Ice, vines and rocks fell, wrapping around Andrew like an elemental snake. He freezes the vines, kicking them away; they shatter.

"You don't know what it's like... being an orphan... not having anything and then suddenly someone gives you everything you've only dreamed about... a family... someone to care for you... to be there for you... to teach you..." It was hurting the beast, he held his head.

"Shut up I SAID!!" He attacked blindly. Andrew dodges the attack, the others notice the effect.

"Ya don't know what a loyal friend he's been! Even afta' all the mistakes we mad with 'im!" Bunny calls out.

"Yes! True Guardian! Even despite all!" North adds.

"You won't find a better friend or husband! He's weathered through worse and still he has always been there!" Tooth's voice rings out. That hurt him.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! THE JACK YOU KNOW IS DEAD!!!" The clouds swirl in anger, thunder booms, hail the size of cars rains down and tornados begin to form.

"And you're all just a waste of my time!!" 

"The Jack I knew would make pancakes out of the likes of you! He'd never give up!" Andrew shouts even as he fights to calm the weather around them. He held his head, Jack's voice came through.

"Andrew..." Tears were falling as the darkness in the seed began losing its power over Jack as he whines in pain, the weather was taking its toll on him even as the dark seed tries to keep its hold.

"Iz true! Jack never quit! Even after Pitch took down Sandy! He save us even when we did not deserve his trust!" Sandy nods in agreement, flashing quickly: 

He didn't give up on Mysterie even when we had! 

It was agony, fighting the seed and stopping the storm; Jack fell from the sky, curling in on himself and giving off a black aura. Andrew is the closest and he drops his ice staff; it clatters, but doesn't shatter as he grabs one arm, halting Jack's fall. Jack cries in pain, the darkness shocking anything that comes close as he arches from the pain, flailing as it increases his pain to try and take control again. Andrew cries out from the shock but he doesn't let go, tears falling.

"Please Jack... don't let this monster rule you..." Jack screams bloody murder as the pain is horribly agonizing, his body is pulsing with Black Fyre.

"Andrew, get out of here!" 

"No! I won't leave you!" Andrew combats the fire with the freezing cold, trying to snuff it out as best he can; refusing to quit.


	2. Discontent

Jack cries, arching more in pain.

"Get it out..." He breathes heavily, feeling like he's dying.

"Get the seed out..." The darkness pulses and glows black on his chest.

"How?! I can't even reach it!" Jack cries and makes a dagger.

"Please Andrew... j-just..." He coughs, choline.

"Cut it out..." He doesn't have much time before he loses control again, he hands him the dagger.

"Please." Andrew winces, but he nodes a little, balancing keeping Jack in the air as he tries to cut the seed out with the dagger, careful not to hit any vital organs as he does. Jack cries out as the seed begins to bind itself to him.

"It's binding it-itself inside me!" Jack cries breathlessly as the seed gives out a black aura, beginning to infect him even more to fall under its control once more. Andrew gets zapped by it as he freezes the spot around the seed to keep it from digging in further.

"Damn thing..." He mutters, cutting around it when he finds it.

"Brace yourself...." Andrew freezes the bit of flesh around the seed, severing it from other parts and pulling it out with the frozen flesh, it becomes hot and Andrew drops it and the dagger, cursing up a storm. Jack screams in pain as when Andrew pulls it out darkness pours out of the wound. Andrew ices the wound to keep it from bleeding out even with the darkness leeching out. North moves over to help Andrew as does Sandy and Tooth while Bunny deals with containing the dark seed with spells to keep it from launching onto anything else; living or non. He wraps it up in a vine before picking it up and stowing it away. They'd need to deal with it later, for now they had to get Jack back to the pole to deal with the wound.

"WAIT! JAMIE! PITCH HAS JAMIE!" Jack cries, fighting to get up only to yell out in agony from the wound and the seed reacting to try and latch onto him again.

"Easy now mate... We'll get him back. Don't you worry." Bunny says, his magic keeping the seed from latching onto Jack again, or anything else. North carries him back to the pole with Andrew in the sleigh while Bunny heads back to the Warren to stow away the dark seed as far from Jack as possible before joining up with Tooth to go after Pitch and rescue Jamie. Jack hisses in pain as he still isn't out of Pitch's grasp yet, he could not only make another seed, he could speak to Jack through his mind; Jack cries out as the wound won't stop leaking the black fluid of darkness. Andrew stays close, even as North tries to shoo him away once at the pole, but he refuses and North shoos him out of the way a few times before he floats above the bed while North works his magic to shake Pitch's grip and be rid of the darkness as well as heal the wound. It wasn't working as well as North would want, it was a bonding spell to Jamie and Jack; he'd have to sever Jamie's bond to Jack to stop it. Jack whines in pain.

 

 

"He iz not gong to like this... but no choice..." North murmurs, snapping the bond between Jamie and Jack... it is no easy thing to do and takes a lot of magic... but after a moment's resistance, it breaks. Jack cries out as it is like a sharp knife twisted into him.

"North! What have you done?! WHY!!" Jack yells out before going unconscious. North just grimaces, setting to work on purging the darkness while the yetis concentrate on healing magic; Jamie is unaware of it, still unconscious. Jack cries and whines as the goo like tar blackness seems to leech back into Jack every time North touches it. North sighs, eventually Bunny returns, having been successful in breaking out Jamie. He puts Jamie on a different bed while moving over to North; he shoulders a yeti aside and the two combine their magic to cage the darkness so they can pull it out without it latching on again. It hisses, breaks the cage and recedes inside Jack again. It takes all four of the Guardians to make a new cage for it and pull it out again... this time it can't bust the cage; their combined magic is too strong for it. Bunny takes it back to the Warren to put it with the frozen seed. It snarls, growling angrily as it is pulled from its host; Jack shivers in fear and pain in his unconscious state. Bunny could care less what the thing thought or felt, keeping it in a second cage that made magical entities useless and weak; something he'd managed to get his hands on before he'd come to Earth. While he's dealing with it the yetis take care of Jamie, who was brought in by Tooth and Sandy, and work on healing the wounds. Jack is stuck in his mind for several weeks and Jamie sleeps for several days on end himself, exhausted from everything. It's the eighth day when Jamie would awaken; he's surprised at first, by his surroundings, but quickly settles when he realizes where he's at. He reaches over and threads his fingers through Jack's. Jack is still deeply asleep, they are still trying to figure out why he isn't waking up yet. Jamie tries reaching over the bond... but it's not there. He stares... dumbfounded.

"Wha-?" Mysterie enters the room before Jamie can fully freak out.

"Jamie... they had to... to get rid of the darkness... They had to sever the bond." He sighs, it only makes him feel a little better, but he feels a little lonely now too. Jack turns on his side, softly calling Jamie's name. Jamie gently squeeze's Jack's hand in reassuring response. Jack turns, his fever has spiked, making the yetis worry. Mysterie moves over to Jack, sending a chill to lower the fever and help him rest easy.

"Mysterie... is... is there a way to restore it... the bond?"

"I don't know off hand. I will look though." Jack sleeps much more peacefully now. Jamie stays by his side while he is out and Mysterie spends time in North's library. Andrew keeps Jamie company. It is a week and a half later before Jack finally wakes up. Jamie is talking to Sandy who is floating next to him; Jamie's fingers are still gently entwined with Jack's. 

"Nothing yet, sadly, but she did say she would send Andrew to the Nature Palace for more if need be." Jack shakes his head, coughing.

"Jamie..." His voice sounds weak and far way, just looking around makes him dizzy. Jamie turns, his eyes soften.

"I'm here Jack." 

"What happened? Where am I?" Jack decides not to move as he has a major headache now and feels woozy.

"Long story, but you're at the pole love." Jamie says softly, not noticing the discreet departure of the Sandman.

 

 

"I feel sick to my stomach." With that said he purged his stomach into the nearest bin. Jamie lightly rubs Jack's back understandably; it was expected that he might be sick from some of the medicines they'd used to speed up the healing of the wound so that Jack wouldn't be out for the six months that normally a wound like that would have called for. Jack coughed up everything he had in his stomach, shaking and weak.

"What happened to me? Why am I in here?" Jamie sighs a little 

"Well... what's the last thing you remember?" 

"Only falling into the black and that's it." He shakes his head.

"I don't remember anything but that and now waking up." Jamie almost sighs... perhaps it's for the best... He begins to tell Jack about what had happened, leaving out on purpose what he'd awakened to in the cell after the fight. He didn't want to even think on it, let alone speak about it.... about what he'd heard... He then mentioned vaguely what he's heard about the fight with the Guardians and Andrew that had ended with the removal of the dark seed and Pitch's pool of dark influence. Jack sniffles, tears falling.

"Jamie.. I..." He fists his hands, as all his emotions are pouring out as he cries into Jamie's shirt as he hugs him tightly in his sadness and regret. Jamie softly murmurs.

"Shhh... it's okay. No one blames you for anything." He gently rubs Jack's back as he holds him close, it is hard to imagine how the last time Jack had been conscious he'd been so afraid... He wishes he can make it up to Jack but he isn't sure how. He knows too well what that feeling is like... to be feared... it isn't a good one. Jack sniffles and his stomach growls in hunger to be fed. Jack blushes at that.

"Um... where's Mysterie?'

"The library. She and Andrew have been at it for a while now... um... to remove that darkness... they had to break the bond between you and me. Um, guess I should get you something to eat. I'll be back, promise." He gently presses a kiss to Jack's forehead, letting go of his hand to slip from the room. Jack is in deep thought as he attempts to mend the bond to Jamie and himself.

 _"Can you hear me?"_ Jamie feels... something, from the other room, but that's it. It's barely there on his end and it kinda hurts too... He comes back several minutes later with a cart of food, a mix of his favorites as well as Jack's on the cart as he settles on the bed, one hand rubbing a spot just above one temple. Jack sniffles as he fails on the bond and lays back, not feeling very hungry anymore, more upset.

"Let me guess... you tried something... because I have a slight headache that wasn't there like five seconds ago..." He says as he settles down with the food. He sighs a little.

"Don't think I haven't tried it myself... they had to use some strong magic just to break it in the first place... If it hadn't been for Mysterie being here when I awoke I probably would have freaked out." Jack sniffles.

"I want it back. I feel disconnected, broken... empty Jamie." He hugs himself.

"I know love. Mysterie and Andrew are working on it. All we can do is hope they find something. You should still be connected to her... it's just me they broke it with." 


	3. News

Jack sniffles, holding his head as he had a large headache even as his stomach growls for food.

"Not much we can do until they find something. At least eat something before your stomach decides to rebel on you and feed itself." Jamie picks off some of the various plates, eating different things. Jack sniffs.

"I'm not hungry." His stomach growls and Jack gasps in pain from hunger. Jamie raises and eyebrow at Jack who just lays back, he just yelps as his stomach hurts worse and the smell of food isn't helping him either. Jamie looks at Jack for a moment before taking a bite of one of Jack's favorite foods as an idea occurs to him. He moves over to Jack and kisses him deeply, passing the bite he'd taken as his tongue slides over Jack's. Jack groans, but shakes his head, refusing to swallow and about it spit it into the bin. Sensing the reluctance, Jamie holds the kiss, deepening it a little as he lightly strokes his throat; he wasn't going to give up until he managed to get Jack to eat a little. Jack whines, trying to pull away, refusing to let it slither down his throat. Jamie is persistent and patient, keeping him from pulling away; Jack whines as he is forced to swallow. Groaning as his stomach growls for more food and at the moment he doesn't want to eat at all; Jamie knew this and he can see that Jack is going to fight him every single bite. Jamie pulls back a moment with a smirk.

"You know... fight all you like... I think I'm gonna have fun with this one..." He takes another bite, this time of something different; he doesn't mind most of Jack's favorite foods, but the one he's chosen this time is one of his favorites too. He swallows this bite before taking a second, to repeat the process he's begun. Jack shakes, closing his mouth tightly and turning his head in a 'no way,' sort of smiling. He chuckles a little at the challenge that Jack presents. He thinks a moment before his eyes light up and he brushes Jack's lips softly with his, feigning swallowing the bite first... after a moment his tongue skims along Jack's lips lightly. Jack giggles slightly as he kisses, but doesn't open his mouth. Not giving up, he nips lightly at Jack's lips then goes back to tracing them with his tongue. Jack moans slightly at the kiss but shakes his head. Jamie persists with the gentle teasing; unable to take it anymore, Jack opens his mouth for him to access. Jamie slips his tongue along Jack's gently, still hiding the bit of food in his mouth as he simply enjoys the kiss itself. Jack smiles into the kiss, whining a little as his lips quiver. A soft groan of pleasure rises in his throat as he almost forgets what he's really doing... for just a moment he does, then he remembers and in a quick motion has slipped his tongue back into his own mouth just long enough to flick the bite from beneath his tongue onto it before passing it to Jack. Jack groans, realizing something else and goes to spit it out, glaring at Jamie who persists, as before, keeping him from just spitting it out despite the glare. Jack shakes his head to get him off, bucking slightly as he doesn't, and will not, swallow it. Jamie easily shifts his weight to keep from being just tossed off, though he has to steady himself a little before he's able to slide his fingers along Jack's throat, encouraging him silently to swallow it. Jack whines, shaking his head but he's force to swallow again. Jack whines, not wanting anymore food as it feels like he is going to throw up. Jamie pulls back to rest his forehead gently against Jack's, catching his breath. Jack is sickened and he turns, feeling more sick by the minute; he shivers and holds Jamie to him; in his exhaustion he falls asleep. Jamie sighs a little and a yeti comes in but Jamie shakes his head so they simply put Jack on an IV so that his body gets the nutrients it needs even if he won't eat. Jack shudders as his sleep is only interrupted with nightmares of him attacking Jamie; Jamie does what he can to calm Jack's dreams to more pleasant ones. Jack curls in on himself, pulling the IV out in his sleep; Jamie puts it back in again, wrapping the tube against his arm with some bandage tape that a yeti provides him upon asking. Jack sniffles, crying in his sleep.

"I'm sorry Jamie... please, don't be afraid." He cries and cries in his sleep. Jamie shifts to the dream to wrap his arms around Jack in the dream.

 

 

"Jack... my dearest." He murmurs quietly. Jack sniffles, hugging Jamie as if he would up and disappear or run away from him.

"I'm not afraid of you." He murmurs soothingly, hugging Jack close; Jack whines, hiding his face.

"I tried to kill you... rape you... hurt you in some way and yet you are hugging me... why?" 

"Because I love you Jack. Because you are all that truly matters to me. Come what may." He murmurs softly. Jack sniffles, crying in Jamie's arms until he wakes up in Jamie's arms. Jamie meets Jack's gaze when he wakes up.

"I will always love you." He says softly. Jack kisses Jamie deeply, saying between the kiss.

"I know... I know." Jamie sinks into the kiss, sighing softly in his throat. Jack slowly relaxes, his body becoming rubbery. Mysterie walks in, raising an eyebrow at the two of them, but she can't help but smile a little. It is good seeing things back to normal. Jamie doesn't notice she's come in, Jack has though.

"Mysterie." Jamie seems caught between being glad to see her and yet irritated at the same time, though he knows it must mean some news if she's here.

"Ah..." It's all he manages and she shakes her head a little.

"Didn't mean to interrupt your time together, but we have found something and I thought it best to deliver the news myself while Andrew puts the libraries back to sorts. The only stipulation is that it takes a lot of energy from both... so... it has to wait until Jack is back to himself mostly before we even think of attempting it." Jamie nods a little. Jack can't help but notice that her pregnancy is showing more and more now. She doesn't seem to notice too much, though she has to walk everywhere now; she smiles a little and moves towards the door again.

"Now that I've told you, I'd best get in a nap before "Doctor North" yells at me again for not staying off my feet. Good to see that you're up Jack." She chuckles a little leaving the room. Jack lays back as he has fainted at noticing the pregnancy. Jamie shakes his head a little at that. A few more months and the twins would be born, it is still something he is trying to get used to. He'd no idea it was possible for spirits to reproduce like humans normally do and wonders if there is any differences when the babies will be born... would they grow like humans normally do or faster? Slower? There are a lot of questions he has that he hasn't really gotten around to getting answered and considering all that has happened recently... well his curiosity can wait until the bond is mended and Jack is back to his normal self. He shifts and settles next to Jack in the bed, staring up at the ceiling as he is lost in thought. Jack wakes up an hour later, coughing as his throat feels as dry as a desert.

"Want some water?" Jamie asks, glancing over. Jack nods, holding his throat; Jamie gets him a glass of water. Jack drinks it slowly but chokes as his throat is swollen.

"ACK!" 

 

 

"Easy now, no need to drink it all at once." Jamie sets the glass down nearby. Jack whines.

"I was drinking slowly and I choked, my throat hurts." He whines, his voice is grating.

"I'll soothe the pain, but I imagine it's just another reaction from the meds. It should disappear in another day or so." He murmurs, he really didn't need to touch to use his power... it is really just an excuse to trail his fingers along Jack's throat gently. 

"That feels good." Jack murmurs as he lays back. He shakes his head a little.

"Jamie... what was I like when the dark seed took control?" He glances away, his hair shadowing his features a little. Jamie lightly strokes Jack's throat just because now... off in thought. 

"Hmmm... well, I donno that I have the words to really describe it exactly... it was kind of like facing a darker version of Jakoul... I think that's the best description I can give." Jack shivers.

"Damn it." Tears welled up in his eyes. Jamie gently cups one cheek as he places a kiss on his forehead.

"Don't dwell on it." He says softly, Jack sits up.

"I'm kind of hungry, and bored." 

"Well, there's something North wanted to try out if you're up for it... one moment." Jamie gets up and leaves the room, when he comes back he has was looks like a plate with chocolate and normal gram crackers that were built up into the shapes of chess pieces; there's even some frosting to dip them in though Jamie doesn't expect that Jack will want it since he's not much on sweets.

"Food you can play with." Jack giggles.

"Cool." He looks at the pieces.

"If we knock a piece down, we set it away and at the end we eat them okay?" 

"Yeah, he was pushing it on me earlier but I wasn't sure if you wanted to try something like that since I know you usually don't eat sweet things." Jack smiles.

"Don't tell Tooth, okay?" He waits for Jamie to make his move first.


	4. Games

"Promise I won't tell. Besides... we can always blame North for influencing us if she finds out." Jamie says with a grin as he makes the first move, having chosen the "white" pieces. Jack smiles, making his move with a pawn to keep his queen safe. It goes back back and forth until they are at a standstill with their rooks, knights and queens protected by kings and pawns. Remembering the last time he'd played with Jack, Jamie shifts his pieces to make a wall around his queen and king. Jack smiles a bit, thinking for a long moment before using his pawn to take out another pawn, his knight standing before the king and queen. Jamie takes out the pawn with a rook, threatening the other pieces as well; Jack thinks for a long moment before using his knight to take out the rook and is boxed in next to the queen so she couldn't move. Jamie countered by using his bishop to take out the knight after a moment's thought. Jack jumps inwardly at that, thinking that he's in real trouble if he moves another piece from his queen that it will be defenseless. He moves a bishop over to protect the queen. Jamie smirks a little as he shifts his remaining rook forward.

"Sandy's been good practice." Jack nods, his king next to his queen, his bishop takes out the last rook. Jamie moves one of his remaining pawns towards the king. Jack's bishop threatens to take out Jamie's queen if he moves to take down the king or queen on his side. Jamie studies the board a moment before shifting one of his knights, threatening to take out the bishop near his queen. Jack smiles, what Jamie failed to see was that his pawns had surrounded the knight and threatened to take it out and the king he'd moved to take down the queen.

"Checkmate." Jamie studies the board a moment before smirking.

"Not yet." He shifts his other bishop, taking out the pawn that threatens the king. Jack gasps as now the knight is close to the king in an unreachable spot for the pawns.  Jamie studies the board a moment before moving his pawn forward.

"Check." Jack looks at him.

"What?" He looks at the board then, noticing that in a few movies Jamie had taken his queen and was now threatening the king.

"Well played sir." Jamie grins.

"Learned it from Sandy, sadly that doesn't actually work ON him... I donno how he does it but he's always like five moves ahead... I swear he's some kind of chess genius. He says he used to play with Manny." Jamie shrugs a little, grabbing the chocolate queen, dipping her head first into the frosting before taking a bite. Jack looks at the white queen.  _I think Tooth might kill me if I do the same and dip it._  He takes a bite.

"It's cookie chocolate, my favorite." Jamie just smiles, smirking a little; knowing it's a stupid pun but he says it anyway.

"Makes for a sweet victory." Jack chuckles and eats the queen slowly, he wasn't sure but he really wasn't much of a sweet tooth person, probably because he'd never really had it in his time when he'd been alive as it had been so rare. Jamie chuckles a little, he did enjoy sweets, but because his mother hadn't been able to buy them often they might as well have been as scarce as they had been when Jack had been alive. To this day he still savors what sweets he does eat. Jack sits back.

"That was fun." He sets aside the pieces he doesn't eat. Jamie finishes off the queen and nods.

 

 

"I think kids will like it... parents, not so much." He chuckles a little. Jack nods in understanding, but something is nagging at him.

"How are the others?" 

"Busy as usual, mostly giving Bunny a hand; it's only a few days before Easter." Jack rubs his temples.

"Why is it I always ruin his holiday some how, in some way?" He sits back, thinking that he may have delayed Bunny on the work.

"Actually... the break was good for him. The others think he works too hard, the poor guy like... passes out for a week of sleep after each Easter... I'd say they aren't wrong."  Jack sighs, all at once a memory flashes from the time he was attacking; he cries out, eyes clouded afterwards but it leaves in a flash. His breath hitches as he is trying to breathe and find out what that was. Jamie looks at him in concern. Jack controls his breath for a minute, closing his eyes as he shakes but he settles down after a moment.

"Jack?" Jack shivers.

"Yes?" He doesn't look at him for a long moment.

"You okay there? You seem... spooked." Jack nods.

"I'm fine."

"Okay... so what would you like to do now to ward off boredom?" Jack looks around.

"You know, I'm not really sure." 

"I know North has every game under the sun here. Could always snag one of those." Jack smiles.

"Sure, you choose. I'm not sure what kind of games there are." 

"All kinds of course. Hmm... let's try something classical... well at least for me..." Jamie disappears, coming back with rock 'em, sock 'em robots. Jack giggles.

"I haven't seen these since 90s or 80s." He picks the blue one. Jamie chuckles.

"Surprisingly stores still sell 'em." He settles down.

"Ready? 3... 2... 1... go!" Jack smiles, making the first punch; Jamie does his best to block and try to get in his own, mashing the buttons furiously in an attempt to block and yet attack too. At the end, it is the blue one; all at once a memory flashes in front of Jack, making him whine as he all but loses the second round. Jamie hesitates to pry as last time hadn't gone so well... Jack finishes the next round with pain in his head the whole time. Jamie frowns a little; he can't sense it, but he notices the signs.

 

 

"Maybe we should stop for now." Jack shakes his head.

"No, no. I'm fine, come on." He really doesn't want to ruin Jamie's happiness. He shakes his head and gets up as a yeti comes in with lunch. Giving him an excuse without having to provide one. Jack nods and lays back, thinking.  _What is wrong with me?_ Jamie grabs the two plates muttering too low for Jack to hear.

"Good timing. Thanks." The yeti warbles something that is probably 'you're welcome.' Jack sits, looking outside at the snow. Jamie walks back over with both; shifting the toy with an elbow to set Jack's plate on his lap before picking up the fork on his own plate to eat. Lost in thought as he does. Jack doesn't feel like eating at all, but he forces himself to eat only to end up throwing it up in the bin afterwards. Jamie winces a little at that.

"Maybe we should find you something softer to eat for a while." Jack sniffs, his stomach hurting from having thrown all it up; he hugs himself.

"My tummy hurts so much..." Jamie leaves the room and when he comes back he has a cart of various soups, applesauce and various drinks other than water. Behind him is Andrew who is saying as they walk in.

"... sucks, why couldn't they have used something else?" Jamie chuckles at that.

"There isn't always a choice." Jack groans, coughing slightly as his throat is also very sore now. Andrew gives him a look of sympathy.

"Hey. Stinks not feeling well. I thought maybe you'd like some more company." Jack smiles.

"Thanks." He sits back for a minute, choosing a soup, which he points out for Jamie to set on his tray. Jamie hands over the soup while Andrew bounces a little with nervous energy.

"Why don't you get a board game from North to play when Jack's done." Andrew nods and almost literally bounces out the door as Jamie shakes his head a little. Jack chuckles.

"Hardly can't believe how much like me he is." He sips at the soup, smiling. Jamie chuckles.

"Yeah." Jack smiles while eating, everything was fine. He drops his spoon into the soup with a sudden screech as his head flashes with pain and blood. Jamie looks at Jack in concern. Jack breathes heavily, shaking his head; looking at the food, he doesn't feel hungry anymore. He grasps his hair, pulling tightly as he shakes. Jamie moves over to put his arms around Jack, he sniffles.

"All I can see is faces... so many bloody dismembered bodies and faces..." He bursts out in tears. Jamie gently rocks him, saying nothing. Jack shifts.

"Jamie... I can't get them out of my head. Your face... I... " He buried himself in his guilt, drowning in it and giving off an aura of guilt. 


	5. Dance of Two

Jamie winces.

"I'm sorry Jack." He murmurs.

"Why are you sorry Jamie? It's not your fault, it's mine for having this beast inside of me." He growls.

"Pitch only strengthened the beast with that seed." He whined, remembering the thing.

"Because I let him get to me. Even when I knew better." Jack sniffs and shakes his head.

"I..." He is exhausted and faints against Jamie, unable to go on. Jamie tucks him in; he feels guilty about that time... he really should have known better, about the nightmares and Jack... but no. He'd let his fear get the better of him... and he is ashamed of that fact. That he'd left fear drive a wedge between them. Andrew comes back only to find Jack asleep, he looks at Jamie who mouths "later" and Andrew nods, leaving the game on the bed nearby, a game Jamie wondered if it was really coincidence or some strange irony from above... because the game that Andrew had chosen was a board game called Sorry. Jack turns in his sleep a few times, whining as he all but falls out of bed screaming. Jamie catches Jack, he'd be admonished for this, but he can't simply allow the nightmares to take Jack either as he closes his eyes and his power flows into Jack to push away the nightmares and any memories that surface of that time. Jack sniffles, shivering and whining in pain before settling. Jamie barely has the strength to settle him into the bed again before he drops off himself in exhaustion. Jack groans in pain as he wakes, as the night before was anything but pleasant; Jamie is curled against him, something that Jack notices even as Mysterie sends him a hug over the bond. He smiles and sends one back, but it is weak and fragile.

 _"I would have done something, but it seems the twins are draining more and more out of me... I noticed at least someone interfered last night... I won't tell though. His secret's safe with me."_ She remarks over the bond. Jack smiles.

 _"Well, that's motherhood for ya... of course I didn't drain my mom."_ A faint chuckle is the reply with the impression that of course Jack didn't, he wasn't a spirit. Jack smiles.

 _"I suppose so."_ There was then the impression of being tired before she settles down for a nap. Jack smiles and thinks about how the babies might look when they're born, one memory comes through though, the memory of the future path that had been shown to him by Father time... that child. There's a faint feeling of curiosity over the bond... it's not Mysterie or Jamie this time though. It's Andrew. Jack jumps and realizes that with Andrew was close enough to pick up on his emotions along the bond and he closes his end.

 _"Hey Andy, how are you doing?"_ He asks.

 _"What was that I saw?"_ Though the emotions are faint from him over the bond, his 'voice' is rather strong. Had he noticed anything of Jack's earlier emotions or even that he'd done anything... it's not obvious. Jack shakes his head.

 

 

 _"It was nothing, ok?"_ He says sternly, he usually never uses a stern voice with anyone, let alone Andrew. There is silence, but Andrew seems only curiously amused that Jack would rather keep it to himself and there was the sense of a shrug... in his brief absence... Andrew had grown a little and is no longer the timid young spirit that Jack had first taken in. Jack huffs, annoyed with the room, wanting to just escape it. Andrew doesn't press the matter, instead he simply asks.

 _"Feeling any better?"_ Jack shakes his head and the impression over the bond is very weak.

_"No."_

_"That's too bad, well hopefully the ill effects of the meds will fade soon. I'll come by when I can... for now I've been busy cooking meals for Mysterie... you know I think she's been around you too much 'cause she's a damn picky eater..."_ Jack snickers.

 _"Well_ _that or the twins have my tastes."_ There is the impression of Andrew rolling his eyes.

 _"Definitely not the lather... that's what cravings are... and those are the_ _strangest combinations... I mean... chocolate and zucchini? ketchup on spaghetti? Trust me... they don't have your tastes... they have all their own really."_ Jack almost threw up just hearing it.

 _"Well, actually that's what I ate when I was younger if my father could find it, that's all mom ate at the time."_ There's a faint chuckle along the bond.

 _"That's only the start... that's just what I fed her for her last snack... I'm trying to figure out how to get all the nutrients she needs for the evening meal... it's a challenge let me tell ya."_ Jack smiles then sighs.

 _"I should be doing that, not you."_ He says under his breath along the bond; there's something of a snort on Andrew's end.

 _"Yeah no... You've done enough I think. I got from her and Jamie what you'd been doing in terms of that. They were certainly right that you were working too hard. Besides, family takes care of family."_ Jack groans.

_"NOT YOU TOO! I'M NOT WORKING MYSELF HARD!!"_

_"Says the spirit who nearly passed out after cleaning the ENTIRE castle... twice in the_ _some day. Anyway, you're in no shape to even clean a bedroom much less concern yourself with what she eats. Just relax Jack."_ Comes the even-toned reply. Jack groans again.

 _"But it's my responsibility to do that."_ He wiggles.

_"I hate this feeling weak and sick."_

_"Says who? Anyway, I enjoy the challenge."_ Jamie shifts a little from the wiggling, yawning.

 

 

"Makes too of us." Jack huffs.

"You're not helping Jamie." He pushes him out of the bed, onto a pile of soft pillows that was placed there just in case Jack fell out of bed.

"Oof... Yeah, well... Can't help that. They won't let me anywhere **near** the kitchen... That's why I'm keeping you company. One of the reasons." Jack sighs and rolls a bit before landing on top of Jamie.

"You deserve this." He says as he stands up, or tries to. Jamie winces as Jack lands on him.

"Ouch... what did I do to deserve  _that_ ? Well... besides the obvious..." He winces a little again, but for a different reason all together. Jack giggles.

"One for being smart, two for being an ass and telling Andrew such lies of me overworking myself."

"Oh.... wait, that wasn't a lie! You collapsed!" 

"So what." He says, shifting to knee Jamie slightly as he grins mischievously.

"Don't test me." Jamie freezes, his eyes narrow slightly but there's no anger or malice in the dark gaze...

"Is that a challenge?" Jack folds his arms.

"Yes, yes it is." Jamie grabs his hoodie and yanks Jack down to him, his kiss deep and possessive. Jack gasps in shock before his breath is stolen from him and he groans slightly, pushing off Jamie as he squirms away to be as hard to get as possible. Jamie pounces, growling softly when he pins Jack down beneath him.

"Oh no... you started this... you're not getting away..." Jack whines, struggling, kicking and flailing even as Jamie claims his mouth again, sliding his tongue along every part of his mouth tortuously slow. Jack whines and bites as the 'hard to get' part of him stays firm and he growls. Nipping before pushing him off and darted off, now hiding in the room. Jamie scans the room before going through the most plausible hiding places, finding Jack on the third try; he purrs as he pecks Jack's cheek. Jack hisses and closes the door of the cabinet, he is as firm as ever, locking it with ice. Jamie chuckles a little, melting the ice and this time he pulls Jack out, spinning him around as if in a dance rather than a chase; his eyes dark with delight at the challenge. Jack whines and wiggles, trying to free himself.

"I'm not in the mood." His voice is whiny, but has a thread of need in it at the same time.

"Who are you fooling?" Jamie replies with a soft growl, pulling him close for a more proper kiss before releasing him.


	6. Frozen Jungle

Jack whines, shaking his head, groaning as he feels the need grow in his pants.

"Damn it." He looks at Jamie a moment before tackling him; clenching onto him as he sort of dry humps.

"I need it gone first before I relax." Jamie is more than happy to help, his hands squeezing Jack's bottom even as he nips at his neck. Jack needily moans as he grinds against Jamie's leg; Jamie shifts suddenly, a soft growl in his throat as he shifts Jack away only long enough to yank down his pants and slide the length into his mouth; sliding his tongue along every part. Jack whimpers, squirming and thrusting as the pleasure overwhelms him. He cries out uncontrollably as it is too much all at once for him at the first contact. Jamie gently sucks, groaning in his throat in pure delight; Jack whimpers as his cock throbs in need, he mewls and squirms as the pleasure grows. Jamie lightly grazes his teeth against the skin, purring in his throat, causing Jack to whimper; his eyes lust filled and he pants as he shakes with need and pleasure. Jamie slides his tongue over the slit, caressing that spot as he holds Jack close to him; quivering with delight from his whimper as Jack pants and cries wordlessly for more. Jamie skims his nails along the pale thighs as he continues to caress the slit, causing Jack to cry and squirm.

"Jamie..." He purrs at the sound of his name, nipping lightly at the tip before going back to caressing the slit with his tongue; Jack gasps, arching and thrusting slightly. Jamie adds a bit of pressure as he gently sucks, trembling; his eyes gleaming with predatory pleasure. Jack's moan is long and loud as the pleasure is overwhelming him; Jamie quivers in lustful delight, each sound Jack makes sends pleasured delight through him; egging him on as he continues sucking, adding a little more pressure. Jack gasps, shaking more and more; he caresses the pale thighs gently with his nails as he sucks, the sound of Jack's pleasure like music to his ears. Jack gasps, he can feel that he is so close.

"Jamie I'm... I'm gon-" He can't finish his sentence as he releases suddenly with a shout. Jamie drinks it down greedily, withdrawing only once he's sure he has it all; Jack shivers at his climax, his body still quivering as he pants heavily. Jamie shifts to give him a peck on the nose with a smile, his eyes gleaming in satisfaction. Jack slowly closes his eyes, murmuring before he falls asleep.

"I guess you won." Jamie chuckles softly, shifting to carry him to the bed, making sure that he's decent before pulling a light cover over him before curling up a little nearby after taking care of his own arousal. Jack smiles in his sleep as the sunlight fades; Jamie is lounging in bed with a book when Jack wakes up the next day. Jack shakes his head.

"What are you reading?" 

"Just an old favorite." He shifts to show Jack the cover, it's the book he'd had as a kid that Easter that he had first seen Jack. Jack shakes his head with a smile.

"So you did see me."

"I wish I had actually. I thought I did... once, before I really did that night. I'd really no idea who you were since mom had never really mentioned you until that day before Easter." Jack smiles.

"I guess I was only reaching out the only way I knew how, through snow." 

 

 

Jamie smiles a little.

"It worked that night." Jack smiles at that.

"Yeah, I supposed it did." 

"Of course, didn't hurt that I got my mom to drive me to the library to look up more about you the day before Easter." Jack smiles and crawls out of the bed to sit by the window sill. As Jamie goes back to his book for a while Jack draws on the window sill. Jamie chuckles a little when he gets to the page about the abominable snowman; Jack smiles as he makes his snow figures come to life. Jamie closes the book before setting it aside, he'd forgotten Phil had done that as a memento.  Jack giggles as fairies swirl around causing Jamie to glance over, a smile slowly tugging at his lips as the fairies run around his head. Jamie watches them with a smile.

"Feeling somewhat better I take it?" Jack smiles.

"Fantastic." He flies around the room as if to prove it.

"Glad to hear those effects have finally worn off." Jack nods with a smile.

"Yeah!!" 

"Maybe Mysterie can tell us about this spell she found when she gets up from her nap." Jack nods.

"Now can I help her?" Jamie chuckles.

"Yes, just don't do quite so much this time hmmm? She really just needs fed and to sleep when she can get it. Kind of like the twins." Jack sighs.

"Yeah." 

"We know you're excited Jack, but it won't do to wear yourself out to the point where you miss their birth." Jack giggles.

"Yeah, guess you're right." 

"Besides, the twins will be a handful enough once they're born. You'll have plenty to do then." Jack chuckles, imagining it.

"They're going to be tricksters. I can tell." Jamie chuckles.

"Oh yes... a chip off the old block I"m sure." Jack sighs after a moment, somewhat bored.

"I'm sure you'll ensure that too when they're old enough to learn about your pranks..." Jack smiles at that.

 

 

"You bet your ass I will! No child or kid of mine will not at least have done one prank." Jamie chuckles a little.

"I just hope you're prepared to have to deal with those same pranks being turned on you..." Jack gasps.

"No! They be trained that I am their ally." He says, mock hurt in his eyes that Jamie would say such a thing.

"Uh huh... and since when has that ever stopped you?" Jamie raises an eyebrow at him and Jack glares.

"Yeah, it's not gonna happen to me." Jamie just chuckles and Jack sighs, laying back on the bed again. Jamie goes to put the book back as he waits for Mysterie to wake up. Jack becomes slightly bored and decides to work on a frost drawing. Mysterie begins to stir from her nap several minutes later; she has to take at least two now seeing as the twins like to interrupt at least one of them at some point. 

"Jamie, can we go for a walk maybe?" Jack asks after a moment.

"Don't see why not." Jamie replies as he sets down the book he's been reading. Jack smiles and takes his hand, he's ready to go. Jamie entwines his fingers with Jack's, walking with him out of the room.

"Any particular place you want to go or just a walk around the place?" Jack smiles.

"Anywhere is fine with me." 

"How about just around the workshop then? Give her time to fully wake up, then we can see what she knows." He gently tugs Jack outside so that the two of them won't be in the way and can walk around the structure of the workshop. Jack nods.

"Ok." He follows Jamie, admiring the structure of the shop itself slightly. Jamie walks around it with Jack though his attention is more on Jack than the actual building' Mysterie stretches while the two of them walk. Jack notices that the snow is falling gently, but he senses an odd aura and stops suddenly, staring straight ahead only to see a pair of yellow eyes met his own. They seem to smile as ears poke out, cat like ears and it appears to be female...

"Jamie..." Jamie stares at the intruder.

"What the...?" It giggles and jumps out suddenly, tackling Jack to the ground; it is a girl in a leopard's skin, her face resembles that of a tiger and both tails and ears flick happily.

"Yay! Found me a mate! Mama be proud!" Jack gasps.

"Um look..." She is obviously strong, having already slung Jack over her shoulder before jumping into the tundra to race off back to the woods.

"AHHH! JAMIE HELP!!!" 


	7. With a Capital "i"

Jamie sighs and teleports in front of the girl before she can get to far; he snags Jack back before she can recover from the shock of seeing him in front of her and teleports the two of them away; he winces a little when he sets Jack back on his feet at the entrance of the workshop.

"Sorry about that... I know I've said I'd warn you... but I don't think she'd see reason and I don't think this is over either." Jack nods, his head was dizzy enough and the movement only makes it worse, he loses his lunch in the snow nearby while Jamie keeps an eye out for the leopard-like girl. Later that evening, when Jack is alone in his room, the girl returns; this time she has friends with her and they spray a scent to keep anyone from being suspicious that someone is there by smell; unaware that they were the only ones who needed smell to distinguish things. Jack is asleep by the time the group of them closes in. The group gets close only to be blasted back by a blast of ice. It is Andrew, the scent didn't work on little kids... or frost spirits for that matter and it just happens that he's roped Mandy into helping as well. The two winter spirits glare at the felines.

"OUT! Unless you want me to call his mates and they'll skin you alive!" Andrew glares while Mandy just glares. They hiss, before the two knew it they were gone and so was Jack; having kicking Andrew aside and into the ceiling while Mandy had been slapped in the face and sent sprawling onto the floor.

"Damn it!" Andrew calls both to Jamie and Mysterie over the bond; Mysterie sighs and talks to Jamie... he's livid. Meanwhile, in a forest at the edge of the North Pole, Jack wakes up to feel that someone is stroking his head gently.

"Jamie..." He mutters, but the voice that answers is female.

"No, no my sweet. My name is Hera. You're my mate now, no need to think of them anymore." Jack jumps, gasping as he tries to move away all at once.

"THE HELL I AM!" He scrambles back only to yell in pain, having been dropped the night before he had both a broken leg and an arm.

"Shh, shhh. You'll open your wounds. Just relax." He looks at her incredulously.

"RELAX?!" She shushes him again and something forces him to sleep even as she speaks.

"Soon we'll be mated forever and no one can claim you again." When Jack comes to again he realizes the one called Hera isn't the only one in the small hut. The others scramble away suddenly as a glowing figure steps forward, more beautiful and graceful than even they; she is their proclaimed God and of course there is no going against her will. She walks over to Jack, her eyes narrowing as she looks him over. Jack whines, slightly intimidated with the woman even as the girl smiles affectionately at her.

"Well, mother, is he mating material?" The one called "mother" shoots a look at the girl that clearly states she's spoken out of turn before turning back to look at Jack, not speaking herself. Jack is slightly scared and leans away from the new woman.

"Space would be nice please." The woman sniffs at Jack then steps back to glower at the group, hissing.

 

 

"What insolence is this?! You dare bring him here before you have even followed the law?!" She ignores Jack as she glares at the girl who had questioned her before.

"This spirit has born young! You cannot expect to mate with him until they are no more! You know THIS!" The girl bows.

"But he is too cute not to... and he smells of others having mated to him." Jack glares.

"LOOK! I AM NOBODIES MATE! SO LET ME GO!!" He glares at both of the cat creatures, especially the younger.

"Out of my sight until you have up held the law!" The woman snarls, ignoring Jack's outburst; the felines scatter, only then does she turn back to Jack.

"Now then, Guardian. We will have a chat shall we?" Jack glares.

"Fine, and why? I just want to get out of here." 

"I imagine so... but it seems you have attracted Hera's attention. Young as she is, she will not easily be persuaded away. I have, for now, bought you some time as according to the laws I have set for them they may not take mates of any who have born children. I can only hope yours are well protected because she will not rest until they are dead. This clan is more of a handful than any I have dealt with. Also, forgive me, I am Hecate. Normally I do not have a feline form, but is the only way to control them and to keep them in check." Jack gasps.

"Um... well... Jamie might kill them... Please don't kill him either, he is just as protective as my other mate who has kids." Jack sighs a moment before his eyes flash.

"And I will kill her on the spot if she does anything to her." 

"I can't do anything about your mates and I have interfered as much as I can on your behalf. I cannot deny Hera her wish if she succeeds; however, until she has brought me proof of this, you are safe from her. As for what will happen to your mate... like as not she will not be harmed unless..." She pauses a moment.

"The children... they're unborn infants aren't they?" Jack nods.

"Yes, twins." He glares at Hera as she was now watching him intently, blowing kisses to him which only made him disgusted and he couldn't help himself; he forced himself to ignore the pain as he strode out of the hut to lean down into her face.

"I DON'T LIKE YOU. I AM NOT YOUR MATE. YOU DO ANYTHING TO MY MATES I WILL KILL YOU!!" He yells each syllable, making her eyes water. He turns away, ignoring her and turning back to Hecate; apologizing for his rudeness to her, but he needed to go.

 

 

"Excuse me, I am going back to my mates at the moment so you all don't die of Jamie's ire." 

"I wouldn't try that were I you... this place is well protected by a maze that is enchanted. Only they are allowed in and out without getting lost and in your condition... it'd be ill advised." Hecate turns to look at Hera, growling.

"Did I not tell you to LEAVE?" She yelps and is gone in a moment's notice while Hecate turns back to Jack.

"I suggest you rest a while. No harm will be fall you here and any who get too close will be punished accordingly. As for the light spirit... should be interesting should he choose to try the maze... Only a light spirit's magic may yet allow them to pass through the correct path. Assuming they find the maze to begin with." Even as she speaks, Jamie is searching the woods for the maze; talking to Mysterie about what she has found about these particularly strange creatures... immortal-like beings only in appearance as they do not age past a certain age but they are as mortal as any other creature and while they normally prefer warmer areas, it isn't entirely uncommon for them to be in colder climates as well. Supposedly there are only a handful of them... three groups of twenty in all. They also can't just mate with anything to produce heirs; they need a spirit's magic. Jack groans.

"Okay, if I catch her in my tent do I have permission to freeze her little tail off?"

"Actually, at that point if she does come back without the evidence I require and gets that close... you are free to kill her. The laws are very clear and strict. Disobedience is not tolerated." Jack smiles.

"I'm not that cold-blooded. I'll only give her a warning of what I am capable of." He smiles and hobbles back to the tent-like hut.

"Your kindness to her will mean exile from the clan and she will be expected to fend for herself. No one will help her in her task to find a mate then. Though she is to kill the children herself... none may help her on her hunt for she must prove her capability or die trying." Jack gasps.

"Then I'll just..." He shakes his head, this is hard for him. He doesn't want to kill her, but he would have to if it meant she would be exiled for breaking their laws. He moves to the cot inside to sleep the pain away. To ensure that Jack is left alone, Hecate settles in a chair brought to her by a different feline that is near his hut. Even though she has control over these creatures she does not trust this one who has chosen a Guardian to be her mate. She is more aware than they of what Jack's position is, which makes this a precarious thing even for her. Jamie isn't the only one upset, the other Guardians aren't pleased either and are talking amongst themselves over the problem as Mysterie sits nearby. They know too well that she needs to be guarded until the matter is settled... which isn't likely to happen soon. Jamie, meanwhile, finally finds the maze's entrance and sends Mysterie confirmation of finding it; she looks at the Guardians, who are off in thought for the moment.

"Jamie's found the maze. God help those felines if he finds his way through. Hopefully he'll be more reasonable though when he gets there.

"Iz hopeful. Hecate can be cruel, but cannot see her being so to Jack; all the "gods" know of the Guardians and what we do. They will not interfere with us. Mayhap the book be of some help." North says and a yeti scurries off to fetch the book on Guardianship.


	8. The Dark Twins

Jack whines in pain, it had grown worse and worse in his sleep and nightmares visited him as well. Jamie works through the maze, while sensing Jack's distress Mysterie does what she can to take care of the nightmares, but it's tiring work for her. Jack whimpers as it only gets worse, crying out at the end of one nightmare, eyes blackened from whatever had taken its hold on him. The feeling urges Jamie to hurry... lest the nightmare end badly for the unknowing village. Jack groans, holding himself as the darkness sinks back into his body in the form of black veins; he coughs and coughs, spewing up black goop of sorts onto the ground. This is not a normal nightmare. Concerned, Hecate checks up on Jack.

"Well then..." Jack whines, writing slightly as the darkness begins to fully seep into him.

"An interesting predicament you have Guardian. Fortunately, I am not inexperienced. I cannot cure this, but at least you can rest easy." She lightly touches Jack's forehead with a finger, her power producing a light to coral the darkness back into hiding once more. Jack rests easy, finally, whining for only a moment before settling.

"I hope you find a way to deal with that Jack." She says softly. Jack sleeps most of the days, he stays in the hut even when fed; waiting for Jamie to find him. Jamie wanders through the maze; barely registering the passage of time as he does. There are a lot of twists and turns and he's had to do some back tracking through several dead ends, after what seems like forever he finally steps into the clearing where the huts are scattered about. The only feline not around is Hera, as she is busy trying to stalk Mysterie which isn't easy because Hera is on her own and the Guardians are constantly keeping an eye on Mysterie. At least two of them are constantly around, along with Andrew and the occasional other spirit to keep her company. Mysterie is kept in her room, but she isn't bored. One evening, Jack awakes from tossing and turning; the black veins having reappeared and Jack wakes from his nightmare only to throw up black goop. He cries, hard; it is horrible.. _. Why now? I thought it was gone!_

"Here, let me help." Hecate moves over to Jack, lightly laying a hand on his head; again suppressing the darkness and forcing it back.

"The darkness you possess is persistent, though not terribly strong. It is like a wound that refuses to close because of your guilt. I know about your past Jack Frost. About what you have done, have been forced to do and it is this that you have not reconciled with that is the darkness that dwells in you." Jack whines as the darkness returns to said "wound" making him hiss and yell in pain as it is forcefully fighting back. While the darkness can fight all it likes, it really is no match for the 'goddess of fertility.' Jack whimpers a coupe more times before falling into a restful sleep again. The felines hiss a little when they see Jamie, but they hold back from attacking; Jamie just glares at them, but as long as he doesn't attack them then neither will they attack him. Noticing the commotion, Hecate comes out of the hut; Jack is deeply out of it as his energy was just used up from the darkness attacking.

"Hello Jamie, I am Hecate." Jamie nods a little to her.

"Where's Jack?" 

"Sleeping, this way." Jamie nods and follows her. Jack clutches his body as the darkness is pissed off, squirming and fighting the magic inside him for the moment. Jamie moves over to Jack, gently touching his head; he hates he can't sense the darkness or anything at all since the bond has been snapped, but he eases the pain caused by the darkness, his light causing the darkness to hiss, even more angrily as it is pushed back. Jack straightens out more as he is only sleeping now. Jamie sighs a little.

 

 

"I should get him out of here. Thanks for your help Hecate." She nods and Jamie picks Jack up, teleporting back to the pole. Jack shudders and clutches onto Jamie tightly, his legs and arm still in pain. Jamie's power flows into Jack to ease his pain as he sets him on a mattress on the floor near Mysterie. Jack curls and hugs Mysterie, pulling a bit of the mattress with him. Mysterie yelps slightly as she's pulled off her bed and onto the mattress with a soft thump; she chuckles though and slips her arms around Jack, not having expected him to do that. Jamie chuckles. Jack sleeps for a few hours, until the very next morning. Jamie has a plate of food for Mysterie and Jack when the two wake up.

"Hey, you kinda missed supper Jack... also, I have your morning meal Mysterie." He hands her a plate, she takes it and begins eating slowly. Jack looks at the food; sick to his stomach, he throws up in the nearest trash bin more of the black goop before laying on his side, whining.

"I'm not hungry." Jamie sighs.

"This again... alright then." He sets the plate to one side to see if he can't help be rid of the black "goop" but Jack turns from Jamie.

"Just leave me alone." It's all he says as he shakes and shifts, rolling off the mattress and under the bed. Jamie sighs a little and leaves the room; Jack sleeps for hours on end, for unknown reasons he hasn't woken up for two days straight. Mysterie is concerned for Jack and she tugs him from beneath the bed to sleep on the mattress if nothing else. She's too tired to do much besides eat and sleep as the days tick by and the time of the twins being born draws closer. Jack wakes up a couple of days later, gasping for air for a moment as it feels to him as if he wasn't breathing for those days he'd been out; he looks around in fear.

"Easy Jack, it's okay." Mysterie murmurs soothingly. He shakes his head.

"What happened?" 

"Hmmm, well aside from you sleeping the past four days, we don't know because you didn't want Jamie getting close." Jack sighs.

"I don't know why I said that either." The darkness squirms horribly and Jack holds his stomach.

"Now I remember why." 

"If you don't mind my asking, why? You also didn't seem to want food either at the time." Jack shakes his head.

"I don't know exactly why, I didn't feel like myself at that time." Jack holds his stomach as it twists horribly, as if he has something moving in there that shouldn't be there... like Mysterie has the twins in her, it feels similar to that and Jack groans.

"Jack... what's wrong love?" He whines.

"I... I don't know." He holds his stomach as it squirms and kicks again.

 

 

"WHAT'S THAT?! IT HURTS!!!" 

"I don't know..." Mysterie calls over to the bond for Jamie who appears quickly.

"Jack... let me find the problem. I won't do anything you don't want me to." He murmurs gently. Jack groans and nods. Jamie runs his hands lightly along Jack's arms as his light gently probes. Jack whines, gasping as it feels like kicking.

"WHAT IS THAT!!!" Jack shakes in fear; he shakes more and more, whining and turning away from the probing. Jamie sits back a moment before shaking in shock.

"Uh Jack... y-you're pregnant..." Jack is shocked, but then he giggles.

"You're messing with me, right Jamie? I mean, come on..." Jack gasps as he feels yet another kick and he notices a bump appearing along his stomach, though it's thin. Jack gasps again then screams.

"HOW?! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!!!"

"Settle down... um... no idea..." Jamie looks at Mysterie and she sighs. Jack shakes more and more now.

"This... none of it... it can't be possible!! I'm... I'm a boy! Only girls can..." He feels too kicks and squeals.

"It's not impossible Jack. You're a spirit. Seriously... do you two  **not** read? This is only impossible for mortals. I dare say... however... those two should be destroyed before they are allowed to be born..." Jack shakes like a rattle.

"Why?" He feels what he's certain is scratching, in his abdomen, and cries at the notion.

"It hurts." The only problem with removing them is that it would also kill Jack, which is why they would need to move them to a proper chamber... though Mysterie can't say that disconnecting them entirely would be advisable until they were ready to be born. Jack coughs.

"I'm gonna be sick..." He throws up in the nearest bin, more black goop.

"Ah... crud... So how do we make this... thing for them?" Jamie asks after Mysterie explains what she believes needs to happen.

"Ask Bunny." Jack sniffles, curling in on himself.

"Why me?" 


	9. It's Not So Bad After All

Jamie groans and goes off to fetch the lagomorph; meanwhile Jack is an emotional wreck, holding his stomach in pain. Mysterie holds Jack close, trying to soothe him as best as she can.

"What's wrong with me? How am I pregnant of all things?" Jack cries into his hands, his emotions wild and outside a large blizzard rages around the workshop because of it; in other places around the world were small hurricanes, mini earthquakes and even volcanos erupting enough to cause tsunamis. 

"Nothing is wrong with you." She murmurs soothingly.

"It just as easily could have been Jamie... but cruel irony chose you. spirits don't have to be female to have children Jack... Yes it goes against the most natural of order, but there's reasons behind it too." Jack whimpers.

"I don't want to be pregnant." He whines as he holds his stomach again, the two infants kicking as if to say 'don't even think of destroying us.' Mysterie sighs a little.

"I know, but sadly you don't get a choice... and their.... progenitor was random anyway."

"What?" Jack is confused with all that is being said; he whimpers and feels tired all of the sudden, he falls unconscious immediately after as the dark twins have all but sucked his energy dry for the day. Mysterie sighs, she plans to explain more when he is awake again; Bunny comes in with Jamie.

"Ye want me ta make WHAT now?!" Mysterie sighs.

"I thought you explained Jamie."

"I did..." 

"Bunny, you should know this better than anyone how spirits don't need to be female to bear children."

"Er... well in theory ya... Didn't think it was true.... Guess I'll get to it then..." When Jack wakes up next there is a little black ice orb laying next to him that will follow him about like a hovering puppy on a leash but isn't physically connected to him. Jack looks at the strange orb.

"What... what happened?" 

"Bunny transferred the darlings from you to that. So you don't have to concern yourself about their birth." Mysterie mumbles sleepily, having woken from a nap. Jack nods.  _It's disgusting... why were they inside me? Why?_ He is angry at whatever god or thing had bestowed upon him evil twins and he glares at the orb even as it rolls off the table and onto his stomach; wanting back inside again, causing Jack to toss it away though it hovers several feet away instead.

 

 

"GO AWAY!!" Mysterie winces.

"Jack don't DO that. Bad enough they are what they are. Besides, they won't release you until they're ready to be born. They're still connected to you." She sighs.

"They can't help being what they are. It is the natural order of things..." Jack glares at the orb in anger.

"Yeah, well they can find someone else to connect to." Jack attempts to toss the orb outside of the room, not caring if they died or not. Suddenly he clutches his head as he swears he can hear their wails of pain.

"God... what is going on?! Why do I hear crying?" The orb floats back in towards Jack.

"Because, love, they are still connected to you. We can't force them to let go without killing you and... we're not doing that." Mysterie moves over to the orb and gently cups her hands around it, cooing to the infants inside to calm them; they calm instantly, if they weren't so dark they might be good kids... Jack glares at the orb.

"Well I'd rather die than be connected to those things." Mysterie raises an eyebrow at Jack.

"Somehow I doubt that. You'd miss out on the lives of your children... and more I imagine." Jack sighs.

"You got me there, but as soon as these bastards are born they are so going to be destroyed by me since they were inside me." He glares at the orb that now sits against his stomach, he can feel their heartbeats and it sickens him.

"It's sickening." Mysterie glares at Jack a little in response before rolling over on the bed to take a nap. Jack wonders what he's said before he rolls on his side, the orb near his stomach until he tosses it into the closet nearby, locking it so that he doesn't have to deal with them. Mysterie barely says two words the rest of the evening. Jack wonders what her deal is.

"What's your problem?" He eventually asks. The closet door slams open and the orb bowls Jack over, knocking the wind out of him as it is shaking and seems to try and hold onto him.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" The orb has bonded to his chest basically, like a strong magnet. Mysterie rolls her eyes with a look that says 'I warned you not to...' she then settles onto one side, rubbing one hand along her back. Jack whines.

"Why are you mad at me?" He thinks about it for a long moment only to yelp suddenly as the cries start and he holds his ears.

"AHH! WHAT DOES IT WANT?! WHY IS IT CRYING NOW!!" 

 

 

"Because you're a bad mother." Mysterie growls slightly. Jack thinks about that for a long moment.

"I shouldn't even be a mother in the first place!" He screams at her, making the orb glow purple as it feeds off some of his energy like milk. Mysterie tosses a pillow at him angrily, rolling over. Jack sighs.

"Great, I'm the bad guy now. These things are evil and you know it, so why should you care how I treat them!!" 

"Because they are LIVING beings." Jack whines, feeling guilt eat at him now as he looks down at the ball. He can't believe what he said and the ball pulses warmly as he pets it. Mysterie sighs a little.

"Yes, they are born to be evil, but that doesn't mean they don't have a right to exist. After all... darkness balances light and visa versa." Jack sighs.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just... I'm afraid of them." 

"You have no reason to be. Like it or not, you're their parent and even evil protects its parents." Jack sniffs, hugging the ball.

"I see." The ball pulses, making him feel warm and he thinks for a moment that he doesn't want to destroy them... maybe... they're not all that evil.

"It was the hormones talking when I said they should be destroyed. In truth, there's no way of knowing what they will be like. Just because they are dark spirits doesn't make them evil necessarily." Jack hugs the ball close as the babies feed off his emotions, mostly fear. Jamie comes in with food for both Mysterie and Jack. Jack sits for a long moment, just letting them feed off the energy they need.

"Hey, thought you might need some energy boosts." Jamie hands a plate to Mysterie before sitting down next to Jack who sighs, he's out of it as he pets the orb, giving it some affection. Jamie says nothing about it, scooping a bite to feed Jack as he knew that he'd need the energy soon enough. Jack smiles gratefully as he eats it only to spit it back out.

"They sure as hell don't like that... is that carrot?" Jack looks at it, feeling slightly sick.

"Um... it WAS... let's try some cottage cheese next..." Jamie replies before giving Jack a small taste to see what the reaction is. Jack enjoys it but has to spit it out as well.

"One likes it, the other doesn't... strange?" He looks at the glowing orb.

"Okay... um... try some peas and... uh maybe some regular cheese..." Jamie tries each of the suggested food. Jack smiles.

"They like the peas and cheddar... all cheeses, nothing sweet; like me... funny." He giggles, making the orb glow brighter, almost a pink hue.


	10. Likes and Dislikes

"Figures they'd take after you. Let's try this bread then, it's one of your favorites; maybe they'll like it too." Jamie holds up the slice of bread for Jack to eat. Jack eats it and the orb glows brightly like a miniature sun, causing Jack to smile.

"They absolutely love it." He eats the rest of it.

"Let's just stick to your favorites then... Just to be safe." He picks through the various items on the plate, feeding them to Jack while Mysterie eats what's on her own plate without any fuss. Jack giggles.

"Mmm, they like my favorites for sure." He turns to her.

"Mysterie, what do they say when you eat?" He smiles, hoping that she would answer him. She frowns thoughtfully.

"I don't actually know what they think. They don't really  **say** anything... but I can sense pleasure... hunger... dislike... pain... various emotions like that." Jack thinks for a moment.

"Why?" He looks at her strangely.

"I meant the twins in you, not these two." He says, gesturing to the orb. She shrugs.

"I donno... and I was talking about the twins." 

"Why do they feel that way?" It worries him and he sighs a bit, feeling weak and light headed as the orb had taken more of the energy; more than Jack could handle and he slips into unconsciousness from it. Jamie sighs and makes a note to put some more energy boosting powders into the favored foods as he and Andrew did with Mysterie's meals. He takes the empty plates, leaving the two to nap. Jack's dreams are strange, showing flashes of pain, fear and screaming.

 _"What's going on?"_  Suddenly there are two piercing wails and Jack screams awake in fear, afraid of what the screams are. Jamie puts a hand on Jack's shoulder, in his other hand is what looks to be one of Jack's favorite drinks.

"Easy Jack. It's okay." Jack smiles.

"Thanks." He looks at the cup, taking a small sip only to spit it out and groan.

"They really don't like that one." He whines.

"Tough. You need to drink it because they need the energy. Don't let them dictate what you decide to eat or drink. Plus, I'm not catering to ALL of their whims. It's not them I love unconditionally." He gently places a kiss to Jack's forehead. Jack smiles and takes a drink, forcing it down only to end up holding his mouth.

 

 

"Oh God..." He throws up in the bin nearby, he couldn't even hold it in for a second. Jamie sighs.

"Little bastards... fine..." He leaves the room and comes back with something he knows they won't object to. Jack sits for a minute just holding his stomach, the orb stuck near it as always. He looks at the other cup that Jamie comes in with.

"What's that?" 

"Thought I'd try water. If that doesn't work I'll just try something else until they stop." Jack nods and drinks it only to sigh as two minutes later he's throwing it up, crying at the pain. Jamie sighs a little and goes back to the kitchen. This time he comes back with a tray full of various drinks; Jack looks at each one, most of the ones he tries he only ends up throwing back up again. Jack shakes, afraid to try the last drink; a mango smoothie. 

"What if they don't want it again and I throw up?" He whines.

"Then we'll have to restart to trying things you don't particularly like... that'd be the only other option at this point, but you NEED this energy; they're taking a lot from you and you aren't prepared to handle it which is why you keep passing out." Jack nods and tries the drink, but like the others he throws it up.

"Alright, I give up." He whines. Jamie sighs again and returns to the kitchen to try new batches, mostly drinks that Jack doesn't care for... but nothing he outright hates the taste of... He didn't want to go that route yet... Jack groans slightly, feeling his consciousness slipping.

"You might not particularly like these... but at least they aren't ones you hate." Jack turns his nose from the first drink, but the babies love it and Jack groans.

"WHY DO YOU TWO LIKE LEMON..."

"Um... donno... Mysterie likes lemons but the twins don't... Let's see if they like any of these others... Finish that one for sure though. I mixed the needed proteins into each of these drinks."

"Do I have to?" Jack whines.

"If you don't want to faint any time soon, yes." Jack whines and drinks it quickly; he shivers afterwards.

"So gross."

"Try this next." Jamie hands Jack a different glass after taking the emptied one. Jack looks at it, drinking it; he doesn't like it but he can bear drinking it. Jamie waits to see if Jack can keep that one down. Jack groans.

"They semi like this one." He gasps suddenly.

 

 

"BATHROOM!" He runs to the bathroom really fast and soon all that can be heard is the flood gates opening and then closing. Jamie waits patiently for Jack to return; glancing over at Mysterie who has been watching silently the whole time. Jack comes back out, the toilet's flushing can be heard.

"So much better." He smiles.

"I think I'm good with drinks today." 

"You sure about that?" Mysterie asks, raising an eyebrow. Jack nods.

"I'm fine Jamie, don't go all mother hen on me." He slowly walks out for a minute, just to take a walk and breathe in some fresh air.

"Didn't even notice..." Jamie says, watching Jack leave; Mysterie chuckles a little.

"Nope." Jack breathes in the air around him.

"What do you guys think of the fresh air huh?" The orb glows every time he talks to it or gives it affection.

"You know... I got to give you both names, I mean... you don't have to be named after your counters." He smiles, it seems like maybe he is going to be a great mother - er father... to them. Jack smiles as he feels warmth again, he sits on a bench in the village below the workshop; he sighs.

"Ned... Ted?" He gets a glow for Ted and a feeling of sickness for Ned.

"Bit early for namin' ain't it mate?" Bunny asks when he comes around the corner of a nearby shop, a scarf around his neck and some sort of special footwear on his feet to keep them from being too cold. Jack jumps.

"Bunny." He holds the orb close.

"Ah... I guess, but I want to be ready with a name when they're born." The ball glows black at the rabbit's approach.

"I don't think they like you very much..."

"Can't imagine why... little buggers owe it ta me since I made that little orb for 'em. Not right easy n'either. Anyway, can understand that I suppose, but ya don't even know what gender they be. Can't tell that for certain among spirits 'til they born." Jack smiles.

"I can tell, depending on the orbs color. Watch, I'll choose a girl name and if she or he says yes it's a girl. Maybe." He smiles a little.

"Mavis." The orb turns black.

"They're both boys." Jack smiles.


	11. Reconnecting

"Luke... Randy..." The two seem to both send a warm glow at that.

"I think it'll be Luke and Randy for now."

"Or maybe they just don't like tha names... Like I said mate... can't tell fer certain until they're born. Just cuz they like a name don't mean they're that gender." Bunny chuckles a little and Jack giggles.

"Whatever Bunny, if they like those two then that's their names for now." He rubs the orb and walks off.

"Let's go somewhere else, Luke and Randy, away from the bunny rabbit for a bit." Jack can't help but grin at Bunny's reaction to that before he takes off into the air, slowly and only hovering so he doesn't endanger the unborn twins. Bunny just shakes his head and hops off in a different direction. Jack giggles as he tells them all about the fights with Pitch, they seem to love the parts when Jack had turned dark but he instantly rebukes them gently; telling them to not love that, in which the orb dims in reaction but brightens again when Jack tells them about how he saves the day.

"It's good you know, Luke and Randy... I think it's time I tell you how I met your mother." While Jack is telling the two about the fights with Pitch, Mysterie is reclining in bed, with calming music playing for the twins. Jack sighs as he heads back towards the workshop and begins the story of how he and Mysterie first met, warmth came and went from the orb as Jack talks about the beginning of their relationship. He smiles a little and flies down through a window into one of the less traveled corridors of the workshop, he feels woozy and leans on the nearest wall for support. 

"Oh boy... I feel woozy." He murmurs as things grow fuzzy in his vision.

"Maybe I should have heeded Jamie on one more energy drink here." Before Jack knows it he meets the floor. Jamie notices the flagging energy in Mysterie who sends him the indication that he should find Jack while she takes a nap. Jamie finds Jack on the floor after a while and picks him up, taking him back to the bedroom to finish his unplanned nap. Jack wakes about an hour and a half later, awoken by his twins.

"Good morning Luke, Randy." It's all he says before he notices the many drinks on the nightstand nearby; groaning, he starts with the terrible lemon one, if only to keep the two happy and healthy. Mysterie yawns and pick up the drink that is left for her, it's one of Jack's favorites but she hates the taste of it; she makes a face once the cup is empty. Jack chuckles.

"So they like my favorites while Randy and Luke like yours." Jack realizes after a moment that they liked the opposite of what the other likes, Jack's twins liking what Mysterie liked while the other twins like what Jack likes. He chuckles, rubbing his stomach and the orb. He groans a little.

"I may hate the choices, but it's better than nothing." 

"Agreed. Though I think they like your preferences in food items while the twins seem to like a mix of mine and Jamie's." Jack chuckles.

 

 

"Yeah, they sure do." Jack groans in pain.

"Ouch." _What was that?_ It hurt so much... like a splitting headache.

"I think they're trying to tell you something. Tsk Tsk... they shouldn't be trying that at such a young age."

"Wha- ouch... are they trying to tell me?" Jack groans.

"Can't say for sure, but they are attempting telepathy I imagine. Though at their age that's not quite possible yet. Apparently not stopping them from trying." Jack whines when they try again.

"Stop you two, wait 'til you're older." Mysterie gently places a hand on the orb.

"Be patient you two... you still have two more weeks before you should be able to try that successfully." The orb glows in response before the two go back to feeding off some energy before resting. Jack groans.

"Bottoms up." He drinks the lemon drink while Mysterie chuckles softly. Jack sighs, finishing the lemony juice before moving on to something that he likes. Mysterie smiles a little.

"Perhaps some tricked out breakfast will help." She says as Jamie comes in with two plates of food, handing her one that holds her favorites before handing Jack his. Jack nods, eating his bacon slowly; the babies really like it but as soon as he moves onto the eggs he ends up spitting it into the bin.

"Not egg children, that's for sure." Jamie chuckles a little, keeping the two company as he has already eaten himself. Jack smiles and eats the rest of his breakfast other than the eggs without problems. He drinks the orange juice with it; it appears that the two seem to share Jack's tastes more and more now. Mysterie chuckles a little as Jack slowly begins to fall asleep, but he doesn't want to and fights to stay awake; she notices this and murmurs.

"You'll get use to it." Jack whines, but the sleepiness that comes from that and from the Sandman's sand that comes in puts him out. Mysterie chuckles a little, settling down for her own nap before Sandy decides to douse her as well. Jack whines, his dreams more vivid than before. Mysterie sighs, woken after a while by Jack's whining. She calls over the bond for Jamie; Jack turns a little more before he's calmed by the twins only to fall back asleep; the dream that comes is so vivid that he wakes an hour later, sweat soaked and in pain. Jamie kneels next to Jack, concerned.

"Jack?" Jack sighs.

"I'm fine, just a dream." He says even as he feels extremely hot and in pain.

 

 

"A little more than that I'd say; your temperature is a little off. I can feel it by just touching your hand." Jack sighs.

"Well I feel like crap today." 

"I've noticed." Mysterie says and Jamie looks over at her.

"Do you think it's safe to try restructuring the bond?"

"I imagine so, but I wager you're going to have to get Jack some extra protein first so he doesn't just pass out in the middle of the attempt." Jack whines slightly in pain, but tries to ignore it. Jamie works on easing the pain as well as trying to cool him down a little. Jack turns from him, he knows for sure that he is thirsty.

"Well, let me get you some stuff to drink and snack on first. We'll try it then when she gives the go ahead." Jack nods, drinking and eating whatever Jamie brings to him. Jamie reclines nearby, keeping Jack company while he eats and they wait for Mysterie to say that they can attempt the spell. Jack finishes eating with no problems at all.

"Well... nothing to do now but wait." Mysterie nods a little in agreement with Jamie. Jack sits for a moment, tired, but awake.

"What exactly are we waiting for?" 

"For the extra energy to kick in." Jack feels more energy an hour later, gasping.

"Wow." Mysterie chuckles a little.

"Alright, I think now will do. I'll guide Jamie through the steps over the bond." Jamie nods a little, closing his eyes and relaxing; following her instructions. Jack isn't sure what to do at all; he is nervous, excited, and scared all at once.

"Calm down Jack, you need to relax." Mysterie murmurs soothingly even as she continues to instruct Jamie on his part; he starts to glow slightly. Jack slowly relaxes, glowing slightly as well; he winces as it hurts somewhat.

"Good... this will cause minor discomfort... but the transition should be smooth... Granted you both will probably want a nap." Jack nods, whining as it is trying to connect to him. Mysterie gently touches Jack with the bond.

"Now Jack, just reach back gently." Jack shivers, reaching slowly; it hurts but he grabs onto it. It seems like forever, but the bond connects and the pain recedes once the connection is made.

"Geeze... you were right... That DOES take a lot out of a person..." Jack is already out like a light after the connection is made.


	12. First Born

Jamie sighs a little, curling up next to Jack to take a nap; just glad it is finally fixed again. Jack dreams that strange dream again, making him squirm in pain and protest; Jamie slips his arms around Jack, instinctively pushing away the dream as he snuggles close to Jack. He smiles, sniffing slightly as Jack snuggles in. Mysterie smiles a little, watching the two of them a moment before she settles back to sleep herself. Jack wakes the next morning, slightly hot and feeling woozy. Mysterie lowers the temperature of the air around Jack to cool him off when she notices the change; she's propped up in bed, reading a book. Jack feels tired, but he also wants to read... to do something... Mysterie sips on a smoothie that one of the yetis had brought her earlier; Jamie is still out like a light. Jack quietly talks to the orb, it glows brightly in response; Mysterie smiles a little when she glances over before going back to her book. Jack whines in pain slightly then gasps. 

"Uh M-mysterie." He gasps again as the ball glows brighter. Jamie shifts a little and she sighs a bit, murmuring so not to disturb Jamie.

"Not going to be always painless when they kick.. or anything else sadly."

"MYSTERIE! BABIES COMING!" Mysterie blinks in concern and Jamie jolts awake at that.

"This can't be good for them... the twins won't be ready to be born yet... and those two can't be any older than the twins..." Jamie sits up, watching, looking towards Mysterie in concern.

"This is bad... they shouldn't be ready to be separated yet... it's too soon... they might not survive outside the orb..." Jack whines, it hurt... it hurt a lot.

"GET IT OUT!!!" Jamie places his hands on Jack's, doing his best to dull the pain, looking towards Mysterie for guidance, but she only watches in worry; it shouldn't be painful and they shouldn't be emerging yet... Jack whines as the orb glows brighter and brighter before dimming; it feels to Jack like he's trying to squeeze out a soccer ball for some odd reason. Mysterie simply watches while Jamie stares, speechless... wondering what the heck had just happened. Jack whines, holding his middle.

"They want out... like now." He whimpers, tears streaming as his body hurts so much.

"W-what do I do?" Jamie asks.

"Hmmm... try a transference... hopefully they'll accept and you can draw them out, it will be a little painful to you though..." Jamie ignores that and attempts what she's suggested. Jack whines in pain, yowling slightly as the two were slightly unsure on the transference but accepted it; Jack cries out one last time as they finally transferred. Jamie winces at the pain, but bites his lip as he draws out the two by slowly demolishing the protective orb. The two infants were small, but they would grow in time; both had dark chestnut hair like Mysterie, and a white streak in one strand that was on one of the two baby boys. Jack gasps, sweating from the exertion of it.

"I was right! They were baby boys!" Jamie smiles a little, but seems worried that they're so tiny.

"They're supposed to be bigger... aren't they?" Mysterie nods.

 

 

"There's a chance they'll make it, but it's hard to say at this point. Four months at the most... I know they won't be affected by things mortal babies would be susceptible to, but they are too under developed to make it on their own yet. We will have to sustain them and just hope they live, but chances are slim." One is looking at them with violet eyes like Puppetmaster's, giggling quietly while the other cries loudly; making Jack's maternal instincts flare.

"Jamie, hand me Randy please." He points to the one without the white streak in his hair. Jamie glances over at Mysterie and she nods, summoning a bit of sand to pick up the crying Randy and hand him to Jack. Jack smiles.

"Hey, hey... shh, shhh. It's alright Randy, remember me?" The baby looks at Jack with bright blue eyes, brighter than Jack's own. He giggles and grabs Jack's finger. Jack smiles.

"Yeah." He looks over at Jamie.

"You're holding Luke." He then whispers softly to the baby in his arms.

"They aren't evil." Mysterie chuckles a little.

"No child is Jack. Evil is a choice, not something you're born into." Jack smiles even as the two wince and reach out for Mysterie.

"Oh, I think they wanna see their mommy." She chuckles a little.

"Alright, hand 'em over then." She settles against the pillows so that she can hold them both for a little while. Jack smiles, looking at the two as they giggle and drool slightly as she holds the infants while Jamie goes to get them something to wear. She smiles a little at each of the tiny babies. Luke stares at her strangely with his mismatched eyes, the white streak in his hair gleaming in the light while Randy giggles and kicks his little legs. Jack is exhausted from the "birth" process as it had taken its toll on him. Mysterie chuckles a little at the two.

"I think Luke is going to take after you and Jamie the most. Just look at that look he's giving me... he's definitely a daddy's boy." Jack is too much out of it to smile and Luke gives a tiny grin, showing off a set of tiny fangs like Jack had when the fox had taken over him. Jamie chuckles a little and takes Luke from her when she indicates over the bond that he should. He wraps the baby up while she keeps Randy who seems content most with her until the two fall asleep. Jamie leaves the room to show off Luke while retrieving a smaller bassinet for the two to sleep in and blankets. When he comes in again the Guardians follow to get a look at the other sleeping baby while Jamie settles them nearby, but far enough away from Jack so he doesn't roll over them. Jack's breathing is tense, but not pained; which is a good sign as he is definitely out for the count for a while. Mysterie isn't surprised that Jack is tired; its normal. Jack turns in his sleep, dreaming of fun things; of teaching the boys to ride bikes in the wind and how to use their powers.

"Well... at least you're on track..." Mysterie nods at Jamie's comment. It is 2 in the afternoon when Jack gets an early wake up call; the twins crying sadly and Jack gasps.

 

 

"Alright, I'm up. I'm up." He sighs.

"Mysterie, what do we feed them? I'm pretty sure I don't have milk for them to feed off of cause they're newborns." 

"They don't need milk yet. They need magic; I'll guide you." She reaches out to Jack with her light power to guide his in feeding the two. Jack gasps as they attach to it like leeches; Randy suckling gently, while the other other isn't so gentle. It's obvious he is the dark one, the one that has an evil side as he sucks Jack dry almost. 

"Luke is the dark one." 

"Darker you mean. He's not necessarily evil." Mysterie sends Jack some energy that she has to spare so he doesn't pass out. Jack sighs.

"I guess you're right." Luke looks at Jack with a flash of dark purple eyes before going back to doing what babies do best... drool, cry, and well... poop or something like it. 

"Looks like he'll take after Jamie in the "darker" department. We'll just have to see." Jack nods.

"Damn." He sighs, he really wishes that they didn't have that much dark in them; it seems that Randy seems to take most after Jack, at least it seems that way to him.

"Don't worry about it." Mysterie says and Jack nods as Randy crawls out of the little bassinet; Jack chuckles and picks them both up.

"Good morning my little boogers." He says jokingly as Luke glares at her.

"You definitely take after your fathers." She says, looking at the little one who is glaring at her. Luke flashes dark smile as if she suddenly gets it.

"Oh God..." Luke hugs onto Jack while Randy crawls towards Mysterie and claps happily once he reaches her. She chuckles.

"Keep an eye on Luke, he might start playing tricks before his brother." Jack looks at Luke who only gets a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"OMG... it's happening!" 

"Well, you better start teaching him what he can and can't do. Never too early." Jack nods and givings him a challenging look even as Randy grabs her skirt.

"Uodbakd." Jack chuckles.

"He wants you to pick him up." 

"Okay, now I am impressed... 2 days old and already crawling and trying to talk. I knew spirits grew fast, but not THIS fast!" She picks Randy up. 


	13. Scientific Shock

Randy nuzzles into her, meanwhile Jack has a challenging staring contest with his other son; Luke, only to gasp.

"The Force is strong with this one." Jack glares.

"Alright, you won that round, but I won't hold back next time." The baby makes a face like 'whatever.' Mysterie snickers.

"Get used to it dear, I have a feeling he is going to spend the rest of his life trying to outdo you." Jack sighs and sets Luke down but the infant immediately crawls into his lap, sitting, he looks up at Jack with his purple eyes that Jack thinks is kind of strange; but he passes out as Luke has used some sort of sleeping power.

"Luke. Don't do that to daddy and don't even think it will work on me. I'm immune and I imagine your brother is too." He looks at her with a look that seems to say 'okay, why?' He then lays down on Jack's stomach and the next thing Mysterie knows a book is levitated and thrown at her. Randy claps, giggling like it is the funniest thing in the world. She catches said book with her sand.

"No throwing things either. You can levitate them, but no throwing and no levitating anything living." Luke gives her a cold look that clearly says 'I don't like you.' while Randy hugs her closely, then he starts crying for seemingly no reason. Luke throws a bottle at him, making Randy cry even more. Mysterie snags the bottle from the air and picks up Luke with sand, she then lightly smacks his bottom; not enough to hurt but to get his attention.

"Don't start with me mister. You will not like the consequences. I don't care if you like me or hate me. I'm your mother and you WILL listen." Luke gives her a look that is like 'You challenging me?' Jack sleeps on during the whole thing while Mysterie puts Randy down for the moment only for the infant to put his hand in Jack's mouth, slightly choking him a moment before pulling his hand out and playing with various aspects of Jack's face.

"Nmng..." Jack turns on his side, taking the boy down with him, he then crawls over Jack and starts bouncing as Mysterie puts Luke in a cage made of sand that neutralizes his fledgling powers.

"No more play time for you... Randy don't do that." She picks up Randy with sand.

"Meewawa..." Randy whines, reaching for Jack and calling for him.

"MEEWAWA!" Meanwhile, Luke manages to break the sand cage by biting it and he crawls out only to sink his teeth into Mysterie's leg; though he ends up spitting it out when he realizes it tastes like sand... She jerks Luke up, reconstructing his cage; this time ensuring that it's able to absorb anything he tries, and is too solid to be bitten through, in terms of escape and sets him on the bed.

"Your brother put him to sleep remember? He won't wake for a good long while. You're stuck with me, like it or not." She settles Randy into her arms, soothing his crying while frowning a little at Luke who is pouting. Randy reaches out, screaming louder.

 

 

"MEEWAWA!" Mysterie sticks a pacifier in Randy's mouth, it's not made of sand though; she's not sure that it will work on him even as she also puts one in Luke's mouth to see if it will work on him. Luke spits it out, shaking the cage more and more; it's an hour later when Jack finally wakes up.

"Good morning." He looks to see Mysterie is still holding Randy who is whining.

"Meewawa..." Mysterie hands Randy over to Jack.

"Definitely a handful dear. Luke more so now that he's decided he can do what he wants when you sleep and thought he could challenge me. Needless to say I think the little scamp now knows he can't escape me if I put my mind to it." She plucks Luke from the cage.

"Behave Luke." She sets Luke down near Jack; Luke sticks his tongue out at her while Randy pulls Jack's ear.

"Ouch, hey Randy!" Before he knows it he smells something foul and immediately sits up, holding Randy away from him.

"Changing time." Jack says.

"Uh... we're gonna need some diapers." Jamie walks in at that moment and laughs.

"Phew! Who knew something so small could make such a BIG odor!" He has a bag with him.

"Went to the nursery to get some diapers, among other things... looks like I came back just in time." He picks up Randy, handing Jack a diaper and getting out some baby powder and wet wipes; he hands Jack a towel too as he puts one over Randy before removing the dirty diaper and wipes him down before putting on the powder followed by a fresh diaper; tossing said dirty diaper in a nearby garbage can. Jack whines in fear as he doesn't know how to do this. _I don't know how to do this...._ _I'm a horrible father..._  He thinks and Jamie looks over at him.

"Now Jack... I had to read up on it myself, I'll walk you through it. First, put the towel on. You'll be thankful you did when you're not sprayed by urine." Jack nods and does that after setting Luke beside his baby brother. He removes the diaper, immediately spraying Jack.

"Well, he is the dark one..." Luke giggles, smiling with his little fangs; Jamie tugs at the towel so that it catches most of it.

"We'll have that to worry about later when he comes into his powers, but that won't be for a while yet. Anyway, lift him a little by the ankles gently so you can grab the dirty one and move it out from under him. Don't worry, it won't hurt him to do so and you can set him down again after you've got the diaper form under him and let go. Then you wipe him down with one of these." Mysterie watches as Jamie sets the wipes near Jack and Jack learns to change a diaper. Jack does as instructed only to be sprayed at twice though the towel protects him; he glares a little as he removes the dirty diaper and puts the new one under him after wiping him clean and then powdering him; he wraps him in the diaper and smiles.

 

 

"Is it right?" He lifts Luke up, the diaper on correctly.

"Yup." Jamie and Mysterie both smile. Jack smiles and sets Luke down on the floor next to Randy, the two cling to him like monkeys.

"Ouch, he has claws." Unlike his brother, Randy has a little white fox tail and claws while his brother only has the fangs.

"They're a mix of fox demons; I can tell they got that from me." 

"Yeah... figured that out after Luke put you to sleep. He has some command of my sand." 

"Wait... he did w-what?" Jamie asks, surprised.

"Put Jack to sleep." Jack gasps.

"Oh boy... another sand user, wait... doesn't that mean that they both have a mix of my powers, yours, and Jamie's?" 

"Can't be sure on that until they grow into their powers, which won't happen until they are exactly ten years of age. Until then they'll only show spurts of possible powers between us until that time. They won't have control either." Jack nods and yelps as Randy had managed to crawl into his hoodie and is now sucking on his nipple.

"AIEE! No, no Randy, no." He pulls him out.

"Geez, I'm not a girl, I may have given birth to you but that doesn't mean I carry m-milk..." He notices some white on the boy's little lips and rolls up his hoodie in shock.

"OMG!!!" Mysterie chuckles a little.

"You can, just not enough for twins." Jamie holds up his hands.

"Oh no... there's no reason I should be..."

"Wasn't suggesting it." Mysterie says before Jamie can comment further. Jack nearly faints.

"Oh God..." He hands Randy off to Jamie before collapsing. Jamie shakes his head, passing the hungry Randy to Mysterie to feed with her own milk. Jake wakes up several minutes later.


	14. Devilcake

"Oh... had the craziest dream that you said I could give milk." Jack chuckles as he looks at Mysterie, unaware that Luke is suckling on him. He looks down.

"AWW -" 

"BEEP" Jamie says it so loud so the children't can't hear.

"Wait... I can't say -"

"BEEP"

"You really shouldn't around the children love, and it isn't a dream. Mind your fangs you two." Mysterie says gently.

"Why the"

"BEEP"

"- not?" Jack whines and yelps a little as he feels the suckling grow. He is unsure what to do or say to Luke as he suckles until he feels full. Mysterie frowns at Jack.

"Because no child under 16 should have THAT kind of language Jack." 

"I'm not a child." Jack whines, turning a little.

"OUCH!!" Luke has dug his nails into Jack as if to say 'stop moving.' 

"But  _they_ are and until they are no longer dependent on you for a meal you need to keep your mouth clean of such." Mysterie replies as she readjusts her tunic as Randy gurgles happily, full from his own meal. Jack huffs and starts to stand up only to wince in pain.

"HEY HEY! Watch the fangs -!" 

"JACK!" Mysterie exclaims; sighing she takes the still-hungry Luke from Jack to finish his meal from her whether or not he likes her. Jack pouts and walks off only to be hugged on the leg by Randy who gurgles, repeating one of the words Jack had just said. Jack gasps.

"NO NO! DON'T SAY THAT! NO! NO!" 

"Oh no..." Jamie groans while Mysterie glares at Jack.

 

 

"What did I tell you? Great... his first word and it's a curse..." She sighs. Jack winces as he repeats the word.

"NO! NO! DON'T SAY THAT! SAY MAMA OR DADA!" Mysterie lifts Randy from Jack with some sand, setting a fully fed Luke down to crawl to him.

"No, no Randy. Don't say that." Randy says it again, giggling as Luke sits in Jack's lap, playing with some of the sand that had been the cage. Turning it into a scorpion that he makes sting Jack.

"OUCH! OUCH! OUCH!" Jack picks it up and throws it in the trash only to be attacked next by a raving mad raccoon of sand.

"AHH!!!" 

"LUKE!" She glares at him to get him to stop, dispersing the sand raccoon herself even as she softly swats Randy, looking at him sternly.

"No, Randy." Tears start to come and all at once both are crying.

"AHHH! THIS IS WORSE THAN THE RACCOON!!" Jack covers his ears. She sighs a little and says over the bond.

 _It is bound to_ _happen._ She then works to distract the two with sand shapes of snowflakes and bubbles. The two stop crying and begin giggling and gurgling at the sand snowflakes. Randy surprises them all by creating puffs of ice in attempt to mimic the snowflakes. Mysterie chuckles a little.

"Looks like Randy has your snow love." Jack smiles.

"YES!!" He is then hit by a bottle from Luke who also had ripped out a chunk of Mysterie's hair in one hand.

"Luke! No! I told you, no throwing things! You're not getting a second warning young man." Mysterie says in a firm tone, even as she replaces the hair she's lost thanks to him. Jack sighs, tired, as Randy crawls onto his stomach. Mysterie smiles a little as Randy curls up against Jack for a nap; Jack sighs and slowly falls asleep, Luke crawls over to him, clawing Jack like a cat before laying down. Mysterie shakes her head a little at Luke, making a mental note to file the claws after a nap; she settles down for a short one. Jack sleeps deeply, not waking up once. Mysterie wakes up before the twins start stirring and uses sand to file down Luke's little claws without the child knowing as he sleeps through it. Luke knows about it though when he wakes up and is furious. Mysterie is hardly intimidated, making a mental connection to the child that can only be heard by Luke.

 _Don't forget that you cannot even best a cage. Don't press your luck._ Luke only giggles in response as Jack starts to wake up.

 _"Don't press YOUR luck... I can control him any time I get."_ The voice is indeed dark, indicating that he is darker than Mysterie thought. She scowls at the child.

 

 

 _Don't forget that you have Jamie to contend with as well. Don't press your luck or you'll find yourself in a place you don't want to be._ The only answer back is a growl over the bond. She growls back.

 _Don't forget who you owe your life to._  Luke huffs in response over the bond.

"Morning." Jack says, before he knows it Luke has latched onto him.

"OUCH!" 

"Luke, don't grab so hard." Randy yawns as he wakes up too. Jack whines.

"Ouch, easy ... easy. He is much rougher than his bother." Luke doesn't let go for a long time.

"Darker too." Jamie says thoughtfully. Jack nods.

"OUCH! HEY!" He only gets a growl.

"Ouch... he's hurting me, get him off!" Jamie pries Luke off, swathing him gently on the bottom as a warning.

"No! You be gentle!" Luke hisses at him as Jack rubs his head.

"I think it's time out now."

"Don't you hiss at me young man." Jamie scowls slightly; Mysterie simply observes before saying thoughtfully.

"Well, I think time out is for children who understand the concept... a bit too early for that since there isn't much we can take away from him at this age to make it effective." Jack nods, Luke bite's Jamie's thumb in retaliation; Jack is too drained of energy to stop him as Randy is poking at his nose and stretching his face.

"Randy soff its." Mysterie chuckles and picks Randy up off of Jack with some sand while Jamie swats Luke's butt a second time.

"No biting!" Luke only hisses, his eyes flashing like Jack's does when he's ticked, a sand "baby" forms behind Jamie hisses like a dinosaur from the jurassic park movies and it tackles Jamie. Mysterie takes control of the sand from Luke to keep him from actually harming Jamie.

"Nice try devilcake."


	15. Uncertain Future

Jack sighs, hungry and tired.

"Go get something to eat love. We'll watch the twins." Jack nods.

"I could use a little help up." Five seconds later he heard that word again...

"NOOOOOO! DON'T SAY THAT! NOOO!"

"Randy, no no." Mysterie gently swats him while Jamie, who is still holding a fuming Luke, gets up himself and gives Jack a hand up. Jack smiles and follows Jamie from the room.

"Let's see what they got in the kitchen today."

"Sounds good, maybe we can teach this one some manners while we're at it." Jamie scowls a little at Luke, holding him backwards so the child can't see him anymore, but can see where they are going. Jamie smiles, stumbling for a moment before reaching the kitchen; all work stops when the door opens. The yetis warble a greeting to the three, though a few are eyeing Jack a little warily, not wanting him to get into any mischief while in there. Jack smiles.

"Hey guys, what's for breakfast?" One yeti points to a cart; it has flapjacks, eggs, bacon, sausage links and hash browns on it. One yeti is adding the last few flapjacks to the large stack. Jack smiles, taking the last few off and filling his plate with the essentials. Jamie manages to do the same with one hand; holding Luke securely with one arm while making and then holding his plate with the other, the utensils balanced on the plate. The yetis stare at Luke, before they know it utensils go flying and food splatters Jack and the yetis.

"LUKE! STOP! NO! BAD!!" Luke only giggles. Jamie swats him.

"LUKE NO! What did Mommy tell you about throwing things?!" He scolds the child who sticks his tongue out at Jamie. Jack helps the yetis clean up the mess before suddenly he's on the floor, holding his head.

"OH GOD! MY HEAD!!" Luke's eyes are a pure purple like Puppetmaster's.

"Oh no you don't!" Jamie's own power blocks the child's hold when he realizes what's going on.

"Great... a combination of my and Mysterie's powers AND your sense of humor..." Jack groans.

"Okay..." He finishes helping cleaning up and cooks with the yetis to fix what Luke has messed up. Jamie carries the little troublemaker out of the kitchen to prevent a reoccurrence.

 

 

Jack sighs and apologizes to the raging cook yetis who then kick him out along with his plate. He manages to catch it all, breathing heavily.

"Phew." Jamie is eating his breakfast in peace; Luke is put in his "time out" sand cage while Randy gurgles as he crawls along the mattress on the floor under Mysterie's watchful eye to make sure he doesn't hurt himself. Jack, meanwhile, walks in and nearly drops his breakfast after tripping and hits the floor with a loud smack. Mysterie manages to save the food, sighing a little as she moves the plate to the nightstand and picks up Randy to crawl on the floor near Jamie before setting Jack on the mattress. Jack snores very loudly; Mysterie chuckles softly, covering Jack in a light blanket while she picks up Randy with sand for his breakfast. Jamie holds the tired Randy minutes later, after burping him, and he falls asleep while Mysterie feeds Luke his breakfast before he starts to make a hungry fuss. Luke pushes against her, reaching out to Jack.

"NENE." He struggles in her arms, Jack turns; he looks so very tired, so much that he looks like he is an anorexic patient.

"No, no. You just finish your breakfast. You can sleep with your father after you do." He whines and yells.

"NENE!" Squirming in her hold all the more. She shifts to hold him so that he has to look at her.

"Hey, you keep misbehaving and you won't get to sleep next to him. That understood?" He pouts angrily, but stays where he's at; Jack shakes a little, his body a stressed up knot, causing him to whine. Jamie settles next to Jack and runs a hand soothingly down his side, working at his muscles as he's seen Mysterie do once, to ease the stress. Careful not to wake the sleeping Randy that he has in his other arm.

"Now, finish your breakfast and then we'll get you to him, okay?" Mysterie says quietly to Luke who whines but reluctantly finishes his breakfast, he makes sure to bite hard. She fixes the bite, swatting his bottom for it.

"No, no biting! I don't care if you hate my guts. You WILL respect me." She says as she stares into his eyes.

"I won't warn you again. Next time you bite someone there will be consequences. No warnings. Got it?" He nods and suckles gently from then on, but gives her a look that could mean mischief and a storm coming her way in the future. Jack whines, almost squishing Randy in Jamie's arms when he shifts. Mysterie sighs a little, knowing too well he's going to be a little hellion when he gets older... which means by the time he's 10 earth years they'll really need to keep an eye on him... Worst case scenario... well, he could join the other dark spirits in Mother Nature's book. Jamie rolls away just in time to keep Jack from squishing Randy who utters a protest at being jostled. Jamie sets him in the bassinet and then sets to work with both hands on easing Jack's stress gently, soothing away any pain with his power as he works. Mysterie raises an eyebrow at him.

"You're a fast learner." He just chuckles softly in response; Jack relaxes as his muscles unclench and he feels like jello for a moment, smiling as his breathing comes soft and even. Jamie smiles as he relaxes and soothes away the stress while Mysterie burps Luke before the little tyke yawns and she moves over to the two of them. Setting Luke down so that he can crawl over to Jack to sleep; Jamie watches Luke, careful not to hit a nerve that would cause Jack to accidentally hit him involuntarily. Jack giggles slightly as Luke crawls beneath his hoodie until his short nails hit skin.

 

 

"OUCH!" Jamie pulls Luke out from under the hoodie.

"Ah ah... no, no Luke. Watch the claws, remember?" Luke pouts, hissing at Jamie as he snuggles into Jack's hoodie, next to his heart. Jamie makes sure Luke doesn't crawl under the hoodie as he's not about to let the... what had Mysterie called him earlier... devil something? get close enough to dig his dulled claws into Jack. Luke growls at Jamie like an evil demon like 'back off it's mine.' Jamie glares back at him with a gaze that says 'not on your life.' Luke hisses again, hiding under the hoodie; Jack groans softly.

"Jamie, just leave 'em alone..." It's all he says before turning and almost crushing Luke who squeals. Jamie growls at the infant over the bond.

 _This isn't over..._ All that he gets in response is a nasty chuckle over the bond. Jack wakes up the next morning in serious pain, it is so agonizing that he grunts loudly as he sits up and then makes his way to the bathroom only to realize that Luke is clinging to him and feeding off him.

"Morning to you too." Jack says painfully.

"Luke! What did I say about those fangs!" Mysterie calls from the bedroom, forcing the child to obey and loosen up while Jamie is handing a fussy Randy to her so she can feed him. Jack sighs and washes his face before pulling off Luke who yells at him in protest.

"No more, feed on her not me." Luke hisses at that. Mysterie chuckles over the bond before murmuring.

 _You realize he doesn't like me right?_ Jack walks in.

"Can you tell him I'm not his personal bottle today?" Luke hisses at Mysterie and Jack is hit with a few objects in the room.

"Ouch." Mysterie smacks his bottom, just hard enough to sting this time.

"I told you no! You do NOT throw things! I don't care if you don't like me or not. You WILL listen!" She says sternly, holding Luke by sand as she finishes feeding Randy and passes him off to be burped by Jamie who is standing nearby; Randy gurgles happily as he's handed off, apparently not picky about who holds him as long as someone is. Jack winces at that and Luke whines.

"Uh..." Jack isn't sure what to say or do at this point. The moment that Jamie lets go of Randy he latches onto Jack, shaking.

"Luke, you know not to throw stuff now, right?" Luke nods, only to growl at Mysterie through the bond.

 _"Just wait 'til I'm older... you're going down."_ She replies flippantly over the bond.

 _You keep this up you won't survive to see that day._  She then says aloud.

"He does, he just doesn't seem to want to listen. He keeps this up there's going to be only one alternative to deal with him... much as I'd hate to think about it." Jamie nods a little.

"It'd be a real shame." Jack's eyes widen as he grabs the child from the sand.

"No... no it's not gonna happen!" Luke latches onto Jack's back, giving both Mysterie and Jamie the evil eye.


	16. Terrible Two

Mysterie sighs.

"Jack, that's a last resort. We'll give him a chance first. It's up to him to decide his fate after all." Jack growls, overprotective of him and Randy already.

"I won't let you do that! I don't care if he's being mean, but we aren't destroying him you hear me!!" His eyes flash dangerously, Luke pinches him.

"Dada stop." It's all that Luke says to him.

"Destroy him? Heavens no! Jack! We're not monsters!" Jamie winces at the implication while Jack hisses at them.

"Oh... I guess he really does get that from me." Jack rubs his neck while Luke repeats "dada" and Jack looks down at him.

"Well then, what were you talking about?" He glances at the other two in confusion.

"Something we'll discuss only if he continues to show signs in a few years. He's too young for it to be a true choice yet." Mysterie replies, Luke growls at her, clinging to Jack like a little monkey; Jack sits down. 

"Although he is a persistent little bugger. Doesn't know when to quit and although he's taking a liking to you he doesn't know when to not harm either... so we'll let his actions slide... for now. Though not without proper consequences. He's been locked away without access to his power twice now, he's learned to respect me... if nothing else at this point." Jack sighs and Randy reaches out to him while Luke glares and yells.

"DADA!"

"MEEWAWA!" Randy struggles in Jamie's arms. Mysterie encirlces Randy safely in sand and sends him over to Jack.

"No problems with Randy, so far. Though he seems a little behind his brother." Jack nods, holding both only for Luke to push Randy and Randy pushes back, it slowly turns into a baby slap fight.

"HEY! GUYS! GUYS!" His voice goes unheard between the twins fighting over him. Jamie snatches Luke and pulls him from Jack.

"ENOUGH! You will be nice to your brother!" Jamie scowls down at the squirming, unhappy Luke who bites his arm.

"LUKE NO!" Jack cries and it turns out that the little tyke has a skin eating poison in his fangs.

"JAMIE! YOUR ARM! IT'S ROTTING OR IT'S SMOKING!" Jack points as Luke uses telekinesis abilities to float away in annoyance. Mysterie cages Luke in sand he can't escape from and sends sand to counteract what Luke has down to Jamie at the same time even as Jamie glares at the boy, having deadened his own nerves while she works to deal with the damage.

 

 

"I'm REALLY close to saying you should KEEP him in that darned thing..." Jack whines, his mind hurts as something is definitely wrong. He only hears Luke's darkening laughter over the bond.

 _"Come on papa, give in. It won't hurt."_ Jack shakes his head.

"Bastard's trying to pull out my darkness." Jack glares at the giggling child while Randy hugs his stomach. Jamie pulls the child's influence back again.

"Brat... he got some of my power..."

"Yeah... I kind of noticed." Mysterie says and Jack shakes his head, some amber gold leaking into his eyes; he shakes a few more time and Randy begins shoving away, making sounds of fear at Jack who turns to him.

"Randy... it's okay. I'm..." He sees the fear in the boy's eyes and immediately guilt eats at him. Jamie growls a little, slamming a block in the child's influence completely; confining any influence to the child's own mind.

"Shhh... it's okay Randy." Mysterie says as she moves over to him, sitting down on the mattress to meet him as he stands on his own for the first time. A little wobbly as he makes his first steps towards her. Randy makes a couple steps before falling down on his rump. Jack shivers a minute, the liquid gold leaving his eyes and Jack shakes his head again, having suppressed the darkness.

"Feel better dear?" Jack nods, though he has a large headache now, thanks to Luke, he groans.

"My head hurts, but I'm fine." Jamie sighs a little.

"Yeah... that kind of thing will do that. When in untrained hands and no, Luke, I am NOT teaching you how to do that." Jamie replies. Luke whines and shakes the cage, Jack groans.

"My head... it hurts more." Randy's eyes start to tear.

"Randy, it's ok-" Randy bursts out crying loudly, making Jack's head ring in pain and he falls to the floor; his headache worse than ever only making Randy cry louder and louder. Because Luke can see the pain he screams the loudest. Jamie grabs Jack and yanks him from the room, leaving Mysterie to soothe the two crying children.

"That was new... and not a good thing." Jamie murmurs, tugging Jack down the hall from the bawling children as Mysterie begins to sing softly to get their attention. It's quiet enough to get them to quiet a moment to try and hear the soft sound. Jack whines.

"Why did that happen?" Jack is wobbling horribly, leaning into Jamie as he nearly falls.

 

 

Jamie puts an arm around Jack to keep him stable and help support him.

"I'm not sure... I think Randy got a little too scared or something and used some sort of telekinetic on you by accident." Jack stumbles a little more.

"Ok, maybe nice quiet library would be nice." Jamie nods, taking him to the library where Sandy happens to be reading; the little Guardian is concerned when he sees the two and points to Jack with a question mark over his head, clearly asking 'what's wrong with Jack?' 

"Nothing, just trouble with the... unexpected twins. One seems an angel and the other a near terror." Jack groans as Sandy looks at Jack with a look that seems to say 'anything I can do to help?' 

"Not unless you know how to contain a screaming, telekinetic kid. No... it wasn't the terror this time. Mysterie and I can contain the terror... it's the other one." Sandy's eyes widen as he claps, sand forming into letters above his head:

 Wow, their powers are already growing... that's a little fast at this rate.

 

"Yeah... a little  **too** fast... It's a wonder they haven't done any real damage to Jack yet... Luke already tried to poison me, but Mysterie took care of that... Um... say Sandy, maybe you can just look after Jack for a while? Something tells me she might need my help with the two... I donno how she's managing them with carrying the twins... and what scares me is I donno how much longer she can without back up. The twins are making her more and more dependent on those proteins." Sandy smiles and nods:

Sure, just come get him when you need him.

 

Jack groans in response, falling out of the chair in which Sandy quickly snatches Jack up and onto a sandy cloud bed; he 'mmms' in response.

"Ah... no, best to keep him away from the kids for a while. We'll bring the kids to him if necessary, for now, you're probably the best for him. Appreciate the help Sandy." Jamie leaves the room to return with the kids only to find that Luke is busy throwing things at Mysterie and had built himself a sand fort with spikes, dissipating her sand at fast rates. Jamie sends power into Mysterie that she needs to fend Luke off and help her trash Luke's sand in the blink of an eye and return him to the cage he'd been in before; blocking off his powers. Jamie maintains the mental block to keep him from trying to control either of them while Randy sleeps through his brother's fit. Randy gropes around for Jack, his first real word...

"Papaw..." He whines, about to cry, wanting Jack with him and he angrily hurls a lightning bolt at Luke who gasps and cries in pain though Jamie catches the bolt's main power, keeping it from doing more than stinging.

"Randy, leave your brother be or you're going to be in just as much trouble." Randy whines.

"PAPA MEEWAWA!!" He yells. Mysterie sighs and puts Randy to sleep for the moment.


	17. Two More To Go

"What a handful..." Jamie mutters under his breath, looking at Luke then at Randy... this isn't going to be easy. Jack groans slightly as Sandy tries to ensure that he sleeps okay. Sandy does his utmost to help Jack dream of only good things. Mysterie looks at Luke.

"You start fussing too and I'll put you to sleep as well. You've caused enough trouble, don't push your luck." Luke only snarls at both Mysterie and Jamie in response; meanwhile, Randy sucks his thumb and whimpers in his sleep.

"Meewawa." Jack mumbles in his sleep; Sandy tries to stop the nightmare, but it's a memory and Jack whines. Sandy tries to change it but how does one change vivid future memories of birth? Sandy still tries.

"Snarl all you like half pint, you can't do anything about it and you know it." Jamie comments. Jack whines, curling in on himself more and more, eventually yelling fear before Sandy has to put him into a deeper sleep, beyond the reach of dreams. Luke growls and Randy wakes, crying, wanting to see Jack more than ever; not even milk will steer him away from thinking of him. Mysterie puts Luke to sleep and hands Randy to Jamie.

"Alright little tyke... but just for a little while. Okay? Then it's lunch time." Jamie carries Randy out, leaving Mysterie to deal with Luke and a yeti comes in with her lunch, thankfully. Randy claps as he turns to Jamie, trying to suck on his nipple; thinking that he was like Jack. 

"Powpow." Jamie chuckles a little.

"Sorry little guy... I don't work like your father does." Randy whines a little.

"Powpow." He says, deciding that is what he will call Jamie as he sticks a finger in Jamie's nose. Jamie chuckles and pulls his finger out.

"No, no Randy. Don't do that." Randy giggles and yells.

"POWPOW!"

"You're too cute for your own good, you know?" He giggles.

"POWPOW MEEWAWA!!" Jamie chuckles softly and enters the library where Jack is curled up on the bed of sand; he settles next to Jack on the bed and sets Randy down. Jack sighs in contentment as Randy crawls into the hoodie and suckles for a moment or two before drifting off to sleep.

"Meewawa." He says tiredly. Jamie smiles a little, waiting for him to fall asleep completely before taking him back to the other room and settling on the mattress to take a nap next to him. Jack turns in his sleep, unaware that Jamie or Randy had even been there. When Mysterie wakes up, Luke is up demanding his next meal, so she takes him from his confinement to eat while Jamie and Randy nap on the mattress next to the bed. Jack wakes the next morning feeling better than ever and walks to the bedroom, knocking on the door.

"PAPA!" Luke yells.

"MEEWAWA!" Randy cries happily.

 

 

"Behave you two." Mysterie says as Jamie opens the door, holding Luke while Mysterie is feeding Randy his breakfast. Jack sighs.

"Morning guys." Jack holds Luke when he holds out his hands for him; he giggles like a normal child.

"PAPA!!" Jack snuggles into his hair.

"You being good for Jamie and mama?" He shook his head no.

"Well, behave mister or dada won't love on you as much as I am now." Luke gasps.

"NO PAPA!!" Mysterie chuckles a little.

"So far he has been, but the day is young. Finish your breakfast Randy, then you can go see your father." Jack smiles and sits by Mysterie, Luke crawls into her lap, latching on and suckling gently when Randy yells.

"MEEWAWA!" He then crawls out of her lap and into Jack's.

"Hey, morning kiddo. How was breakfast?" Randy claps and giggles loudly. Mysterie chuckles.

"Luke, you little glutton... well, nothing wrong with a good appetite." She settles Luke so he's comfortable while he eats; Luke suckles gently.

"Mama." Jack gasps at Randy's words.

"Randy call you mama! Randy... can you say dada?" He looks at Jack funny.

"MEEWAWA!!" Jack groans.

"Well, he call you mama... that's a start." She chuckles.

"Yes, well, they'll eventually get it right."

"Eventually. I'm going to get some breakfast, anyone else up for anything?" Jack smiles.

"Me." Luke coughs for a minute then throws up as babies do.

"Guess he drank too much." Jack goes to get the diaper area ready along with wipes, a towel and some wipes for Mysterie.

 

 

"I'll take something too. Ah... well guess Luke learns the hard way the trouble with being greedy. Anyway, he had his breakfast first, so change him first." Jamie leaves the room while Mysterie takes the wipes and towel from Jack gratefully as she cleans herself up. Jack takes Luke to the changing table along with Randy.

"Oooh boy, yeah. Changing time is now." Jack grabs a towel as he unlatches both.

"AHH! UNDER ATTACK!" Luke specifically aims for Jack, giggling.

"Alright mister, no more mr. nice daddy." He cleans both, powders them and sprays them a little with something that smells nice and then puts them into fresh diapers. Mysterie chuckles a little, watching; Jamie comes in with a cart of food for them all just as Jack finishes.

"Ah... that fresh baby smell... that's a switch." Mysterie giggles a little at that. Jack smiles, Luke growls and some fruit hits Jamie.

"Ahah! No! Luke, time out now and no snuggling." Luke whines.

"Don't even start with me mister." Mysterie picks up Luke from Jack and settles him next to her.

"You've been warned little devilcakes. I told you there'd be no more warnings if you continued to throw things." Jamie wipes the fruit off himself, just thankful it was something soft like a banana that hit him rather than something hard like watermelon... He hands Jack a plate and another to Mysterie before settling down with his own. Jack smiles as Luke throws a tantrum but is silence a moment later when Jack creates a binkie made of sunshine and sticks it into his mouth; he sucks on it before falling asleep.

"There we go." Randy whines.

"MEEWAWA!!" Jack does the same for him, only his tastes like fruit. Mysterie chuckles a little, watching them both fall asleep in contentment. 

"You're definitely the favorite." Jack giggles.

"Nah, Randy loves you just as much. So, since these two are already named, what shall we call the pair of twins we're gonna have in you?" Jack smiles, putting his hand gently on her stomach only to get a kick. Mysterie smiles a little and there's a second kick, the two both trying to get their say in at his touch.

"I haven't figured out a good set of names yet. I'm thinking on waiting until they're born to really give them names. They haven't responded to any of the ones we've talked about or much at all except in the morning or when the other two are near having their breakfast. I don't sense any jealousy though. They seem to enjoy having Randy around, not so much Luke. I think one of the twins tried to kick him once when he bit me." Jack snickers.


	18. First Outing

"Maybe Mikey and Leo." Mystrie chuckles, the two don't even kick after that.

"Yeah... no response there either."  _Wow..._ Jack thinks.

"I'm not sure if they just don't care... if they're not listening or what. They're pretty mellow though." Jack smiles.

"Mellow like their mother and other daddy." Jack snickers and Mystrie chuckles.

"We don't know that... besides, don't you know the old saying that it's the quiet ones you have to watch out for?" Jack gasps.

"Oh no! They're plotting to prank me when born! NOOOOO!!" Mysterie laughs and Jamie can't help but join in at the absurdity of that. Jack sighs.

"Well, I'll just have to keep my guard up for the rest of my life then." He says next to her stomach only to get a hard tummy kick.

"OUCH! They have strength... Mysterie, they're super babies!" She chuckles a little.

"Bet they get that from you." Jamie quips. Jack sighs as a tooth falls out.

"Theyf vrof my toof." He sighs as it grows back. 

"Tooth might kill me now." 

"I doubt that, just tell her what happened... I'm sure she'll forgive you for any tooth losses that are baby related." 

"I have to agree with Jamie." Mysterie replies, Jack nods.

"God that hurts. Good thing immortals can regrow their teeth."

"Yeah... or there'd be a lot of toothless spirits likely." Jack laughs at the thought of that, remembering how Tooth had once knocked out one of Pitch's.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna head to Transylvania for a bit, maybe we should take the twins and see what they think of snow at work!" 

"Sounds like fun. I'll tag along." Mysterie nods a little.

"Just mind the twins while you're around any believers. Don't need them terrorizing anyone, whether accidentally or on purpose." Mysterie warns, Jack chuckles at that.

 

 

"Darling, it's me. I'll make sure nothing happens." He picks up both Randy and Luke, who claps happily and giggles.

"Yes, Daddies are taking you on a fun trippy, yes we are." Jack snuggles into them both, hissing a little at Jamie when he tries to take one or the other just to put them in the bassinet. 

"Hey, settle down "mama bear" you know Jamie isn't going to hurt them." Mysterie says, chuckling a little as Jamie rolls his eyes and eventually they settle on Jack carrying the two in a baby carrier made of light and soft leaves, the wicker basket part made of fresh vines and twigs with Jack's shawl for soft padding and the two tucked into their separate blankets for comfort. Jack growls a little anyway before they take off; in no time at all they land in the familiar area of Transylvania park for the young toddlers. Luke claps happily.

"Dada!" Jack gasps.

"Jamie! Did you hear that! He said dada!!" Randy opens his arms up for Jamie to pick him up. Jamie chuckles a little and picks up Randy.

"Yup. Randy is the smart one no doubt. He's ahead of his brother there." 

"Watch closely now." Jack says and starts a light snowfall, making the two clap more and more though Luke snarls at Jamie's comment. Jamie looks at him.

"What? You seem to have the edge in power so it's only right he get an edge in smart wise. Keeps you on your toes as much as you keep us on ours." Jamie replies with a shrug, not intimidated. Luke snarls, throwing a rock at Jamie's head only for it to be deflected by Randy who suddenly makes a force field; Jack doesn't notice as he entertains a few children nearby, bringing them over to meet Randy and Luke who only stare at the children.

"Be nice Luke." Jamie chides a little, not concerned at the rock being tossed at him. Jamie smiles a little at the children who come over to stare at the infants.

"We know they're small, they were born earlier than expected, but they are perfectly normal and healthy." Jack smiles and explains that they also have another pair on the way and that these two were expected to be dark... well, Luke is but Randy seems a pure angel. Jack allows one of the children to hold Randy, the child no older than 14 and the younger ones baby talk Luke who really doesn't like that and throws mud at them.

"HEY." Jack picks up Luke, swatting him gently.

"No." Luke looks shocked, Jack never gives him punishment usually as he was what he hides behind.

"No more young man or no breakfast from me for a week." That makes him quiet down and be nice for the remainder of the visit.

 

 

Jamie helps the children clean off the mud and explains that Luke doesn't know quite how to behave yet and to just treat him like he knows what they are saying... since he seems to show enough maturity to understand most times, despite not liking having to listen. Jack smiles, unaware that indecently Randy has floated under his hoodie to suckle to spite Luke.

"Ahh! No no, not here!" Jamie chuckles a little and retrieves the hungry rascal before it becomes obvious what the little scamp is up to and a bottle appears in his hand; he'd packed one just in case... and Jamie had talked to Mysterie about this two days ago. He sticks the bottle into Randy's mouth before he can become fussy and Randy takes to it almost immediately.

"Why don't you feed Luke, Jack. He might be hungry too." A second bottle appears, in the basket next to Luke, full of fresh milk. Jack picks up Luke, the fourteen year old suddenly inspecting Jack suspiciously.

"You're a boy, not a girl." Jack blushes brightly.

"I AM. I AM." He doesn't explain what Randy had done, but the girl knows exactly what the noises are as her brother also did that when breast feeding. Jack feeds Luke, but he doesn't take to the bottle as easily as Randy had.

"Come on Luke, please for dada." Luke growls instantly, wanting what milk Jack has left.

"No no." 

"Luke, you behave or you're not going to get to go on another outing." Jamie warns him, Randy doesn't seem to care where his lunch comes from. Luke suckles on the bottle then and the girl reaches her arms up.

"You want to hold him?" She nods and Jack positions Luke in her arms and she naturally takes the bottle; Luke takes the bottle and suckles and chews on it.

"Whoa." She giggles a little.

"You need to warm the bottle more before giving newborns milk; unless it's a fussy one, he'll want warm milk unlike his brother."

"Luke is VERY fussy. Anyway that's about as fresh as could be gotten for the moment, if he doesn't like it... well, we'll just adjust for next time. This is their first outing and despite all the books I've read... none mentioned that.. just that it shouldn't be too warm." Jamie says as he shifts the burping cloth over one shoulder, the bottle Randy has emptied disappears and he puts Randy over his shoulder to burp him. The girl does the same to Luke, chuckling.

"Trust me, my brother was just as fussy, if not even more so." She hands Luke back to Jack, the infant snuggles into him and yawns softly.


	19. Two More

"Wow, you'll be a great mother someday." The girl blushes at the complement from Jack.

"Thank you, my mama always says that to me too." Jack smirks.

"Let's go home Jamie." He takes the blanket Luke was in and tucks him into it, tying it around him like a pouch as if Luke is a little joey; he flew with him, doing a few quick snowfalls on the way before heading back to the pole. Jamie chuckles, nodding at the suggestion and he keeps Randy snuggled close to him in his own blanket as he follows Jack back to the pole. Jack lands in the room that Mysterie is in.

"Alright little guys, nappy time." Luke fusses and kicks.

"No no Luke, nappy time." He whines, Jack's had enough of his bratty behavior and gives him two quick swats that sting slightly.

"Now, I won't tell you again, behave or." Jack threatens and Luke gulps, listening, saying.

"Okay dada." Mysterie yawns, waking up from her own nap while Jamie settles Randy in the bassinet near the mattress to sleep; the little guy already fast asleep. Mysterie says softly, so not to disturb Randy.

"How was the trip?" Jack smiles.

"Just great." Jack snuggles Luke to death so he will stop making a fuss, but later sets him in the bassinet to sleep with his brother once he's out. Jack lays on the mattress and is out like a light himself. Jamie settles down next to Jack for a quick nap himself; Mysterie just chuckles a little as she watches over the four of them. Jack dreams, oddly enough, of gumdrops and sugar plum fairies. He giggles as the fairies turn into ghosts and the gumdrops to dots while Pac-man comes in with the Kool-aid man and Jack himself and the three of them eat the dots and the ghosts. Eventually Jack eats Pac-man and drinks the Kool-aid man. Jack then eats more dots, resetting the strange dream game, eating reeses cup creatures, ghosts, the Kool-aid man and a chocolate bunny guy. 

 

5 months later...

Mysterie is very obviously pregnant with the twins now. She is laying on her side when she feels pain shoot through her and a poke from the twins over the bond that they have with her.

"Oh curd... Jack... Jamie... wake up!" She rouses both Jack and Jamie from sleep to take the twins out of the room and to get Tooth. Jack wakes up lazily.

"Huh? What's up?" Jack sighs.

"What's wrong?" He doesn't even realize the twins are coming.

 

 

"Get Tooth... the babies..." She winces as pain lances through her again.

"They're coming... like... now!" Jamie blinks, wide awake now and disappears in a flash to get Tooth, leaving Jack to take the twins out of the room. Jack gasps.

"OH! OH GOD! Alright, hold on. Just breathe, push... breathe..." Jack grabs the two sleepy counterpart twins, running off to a nurse yeti and handing them over; she would watch them for a bit, it would be fine as the two just settle into a deeper sleep.

"Watch them! Babies are coming!" Jack manages. The nurse yeti warbles that she'll send some help while Mysterie goes through the breathing exercise she's been reading about, but she doesn't push yet. It isn't time for that... Tooth shakes her head when Jamie teleports her into the room.

"Whoa... that's a rush..."

"Sorry... fastest way to travel." Jamie explains.

"No doubt there, go get some towels and make them warm please." Tooth turns to Jack as soon as he comes in.

"Get me some water please Jack." Jack yells in panic, he goes to get the water as she asked. Jamie reappears with the towels that Tooth requested and Tooth sets most aside before setting one under her.

"Jamie... when Jack comes back tell him you need him to help you with the next task... ANYTHING to get him out. Understood?" Jamie nods as a couple of female yetis come into the room; Jamie tries to think of what to tell Jack... He brings the water in.

"ALRIGHT I BROUGHT THE TOWELS!!" A yeti warbles and takes the water while Jamie makes sure it's warm then he turns to Jack.

"Jack... um... come on... we need some... uh... supplies for the girls to use." Jack nods and runs out quickly.

"LET'S GO!" Jamie follows Jack out, trying to think of things he can have Jack hunt for that would be sensible... herbs... okay... that was a start... but what kind? Meanwhile, Tooth and the yetis help Mysterie give birth to two beautiful, healthy babies, a girl and a boy. Jack gasps, out running Jamie towards Bunny's Warren; aware that he has tons of the stuff.

"BUNNY! WE NEED HERBS! BABIES ON THEIR WAY!!" Jack is in complete freak-out-but-help mode.

"Alright, calm down there mate. What do ya need?" Bunny asks, shocking a quick glance to Jamie who shakes his head subtly; letting the lagomorph know it isn't really needed... it is a delay tactic. Jack nods.

 

 

"Um... ever root, dust silver bane and bunny fur... a large chunk of bunny fur." Bunny is aware that Tooth has obviously given the two a list, the last item to get back at him for a past "prank" he'd pulled on her.

"That so?" Bunny grumbles under his breath about the last one but nods.

"I've got most of what ya need, but those last two are going to take some time to get. One of them I don't even grow here 'cause of its properties and sensitivities." Jack nods.

"Alright then." Bunny knows the last request is a dig on him, and the actual herb asked for is used in cooking, not anything in terms of healing other than a nasty tonic for some ailment for fairies... Basically Tooth has sent the two out for supplies that SHE is running low of at her palace for her fairies. Jack gulps, as he can sense the birth taking its toll on Mysterie.

"PLEASE! WE GOTTA HURRY!" Mysterie is tired when the first baby enters the world, her protesting cries filling the room. Tooth passes off the child to be washed while Mysterie is able to relax a moment before she begins pushing again as her brother begins his journey into the world.

"Easy mate, no spirit's ever died of childbirth. Come on, this way." Bunny leads the two into the proper tunnel and runs through its twists and turns easily enough, Jamie has a little trouble keeping up but he's with Bunny on this. It takes a lot to kill a spirit and giving birth isn't on that list. Jack breathes heavily, following close by.

"The first's been born!" He gasps. Bunny races a little faster, but not much; leading Jack and Jamie to the remote mountainside where the herb Tooth needs is growing. Jack follows close.

"Is this silver bane?" 

"Ow, no need to shout snowflake and yes. This is it." Bunny replies, gingerly harvesting the herb and putting it into a small pouch before adding some of the other herbs and hands them over to Jack.

"One last push sweet light..." Tooth murmurs to Mysterie and with a final push the boy lets out a cry as he takes his first breath of air in the world. Jack gasps.

"The second is born." 

"Long way or short cut?" Jamie asks Jack, not wanting to teleport him unless he really wanted him to.

"SHORT CUT!!" Jack yells, not caring if he gets sick; he just has to be there! Jamie nods and gently takes one of Jack's hands, teleporting him just outside the room in the hallway. Andrew is pacing impatiently at the door, he looks up when the two appear though and grins a little.


	20. Dark Child

"Hey guys." 

"ANDREW!" Jack tackles him in a hug, waiting just as impatiently to be let in; Andrew grins as he hugs Jack back.

"I'm just glad I could finish up my work in time to get here to see 'em." Two yetis come out with bloody towels, but that's it. It's quiet inside for a moment then Tooth comes to the door and opens it, smiling a little.

"You can come in now." She takes the herbs from Jack before he remembers he still has them. They disappear, due to her magic; just like teeth they are 'tucked away' for later. Jack walks in, shaking nervously as he sees Mysterie hold a pink blanket bundle and a blue blanket bundle. Jamie is behind Jack with Andrew behind him; Mysterie looks up with an exhausted smile.

"Come on now, they won't bite." Jamie squeezes one of Jack's shoulders before moving to the furthest side so he can peer down at the sleeping infants; Andrew is quick to follow him. Jack stands right next to her, looking at the little faces.

"They're beautiful." She smiles a little.

"Yeah. The boy likes the name Noah, but the girl... I didn't get anything. What should we name her?" Jack thinks a moment.

"Brianna." As he says the name a flashback hits him and he falls into the bed a little.

"Oh God..." He shakes his head, it was almost exactly like the possible future that Father Time had shown him. Jamie and Andrew both glance over at Jack.

"Jack... you okay?" Jamie asks, Andrew had felt it as well though he is less confused as he'd seen that flashback once before... Jack shivers.

"It's just like my future." 

"Future?" Jamie is confused, as is Andrew.

"I'm guessing it's something Father Time showed him once." Mysterie says slowly, in a thoughtful tone. Jack looks at the infant who is Noah, the one he had dubbed Brianna giggles at him, calling him the same that Randy does.

"Meewawa." Which means, Jack reasons, that the darker personalty of the two is Noah. Mysterie smiles at the two, Noah yawns a little; blinking at the bright light and fussing a little until she shifts him closer so he can go back to sleep. Jack looks down.

"May I h-hold her?" He looks at the very cute, blue eyed baby.

 

 

"Of course." Mysterie smiles a little as Jamie takes the infant from her and walks around the bed to pass her on as she's too tired to summon any sand. Jack holds the little one.

"Hello Brianna, you know who I am, don't you?" She smiles and grabs Jack's finger.

"Meewawa dada." Jamie chuckles a little as Mysterie drifts to sleep. He picks up little Noah, saying softly.

"How can she not when you got kicked by the two of them so often?" Jack giggles and seems to fall asleep holding her, but Jamie takes her too so that the two are safely in a bassinet; only Tooth and the yetis are aware that little Brianna had almost been strangled by the cord at birth. 

"Can I hold him?" Andrew asks softly and Jamie shows him how to properly hold Noah. Andrew beams at the little boy, murmuring very softly.

"Hey... I'm your big brother..." Noah only coos in response, Jack whines slightly; remembering the other of the two futures that he'd been shown, the other was horrible but this one evens out his whining. Jamie glances over at Jack, concern flashing in his eyes, but with Andrew here he doesn't say anything aloud. Merely sending over his concern along the bond to Jack who just falls into a deep sleep. Jamie moves to catch Jack, shifting to lay him on the mattress still in the room; just shifted slightly to one side. Jack snuggles into the bed, dreaming of how things will turn out. 

"Guess the stress tired him out." Jamie chuckles a bit, taking the sleeping Noah from Andrew and settling him back with his sister before going off to the castle to do some remodeling of the nursery. Jack shudders in his sleep, something is wrong and he chokes in his sleep; he can't breathe. Jamie doesn't hesitate to see what's going on, divulging into the dream plane to see if there's something there... Jack is choking underwater in the dream, being dragged down by his counterpart.

 **"Now that they're born it's time I take control, like Luke wanted."** Jack screams under water, darkness seeping into his body. Jamie blasts Jack's counterpart with light once he reaches Jack, grabbing onto him and pulling him back.

 _"Go away!"_ He snarls at the other, it chuckles. 

 **"I don't think you understand Bennett, he's mine now."** He grabs hold of Jack, causing him pain as the darkness drags Jamie away from him. Jamie blasts the darkness again, growling; eyes flashing dangerously.

 _"I think you're the one who doesn't get it... I'll only say this once... He is MINE... You don't want to mess with me. I swallow crap like you for breakfast."_ Jamie snags Jack a second time, pushing for the surface, the next time it tried... it would wish it hadn't. It snarls at Jamie, dragging Jack down before he can snag Jack a third time and forces Jamie out of his head.

"JAMIE!!!" Jack screams in pain, his hair turns dark and Luke is right there. Jamie snaps, his eyes turn purple and he snaps Luke's connection like one snaps a stick before looking at a shocked Andrew.

 

 

"Get Luke out of here... NOW." Andrew nods, grabbing the child and leaving the room, just a touch scared at the purple eyes that meet his before Jamie plunges back into the dream and stabs at the darkness. This isn't going to happen as long as he is around... the darkness can struggle all it likes now, but it has no control... thus is the most power Jamie has... and a power he does not use lightly. He snarls at the darkness as he pulls it forward and away from Jack.

 _"I warned you..."_ It shivers in fear.

 **"Please don't kill me. I was only being ordered by the kid, I swear!"** Jack is drowning in the darkness.

"Jamie..." It's all Jack says before his lungs fill with icy cold water.

 _"You're lucky I have better things to do than kill you. Though if you try this again... I WILL kill you. Got it?"_  Jamie releases the darkness to scurry into hiding while he dives deeper after Jack. Pulling him back to the surface once more when he has him. Jack coughs, crying and hugging Jamie so tight as he shakes.

_"I'm scared... Luke won't stop... it's getting worse since he was born. I didn't want to alarm you guys and you destroy him."_

_"We won't destroy him, but I think it's time we cripple him before he can do any more harm. Take him to Mother Nature tomorrow; she'll be able to neutralize his power. It means he'll not be able to be anything but another immortal... but it's one of the better alternatives."_ Jack shudders, coughing and sputtering out whatever darkness that had gone inside him. Jamie gently thumps Jack's back to help rid him of the stuff.

 _"When you do, just tell her that you need a spell. She'll know what you mean and perform it before Luke has any idea what she intends to do."_ Jack just nods. The next morning rolls around, no one is aware that Luke has a stronger connection to jack than anything; Jack whines in pain as his body still feels like the cold liquid is in him. As Jamie suggests, he goes to see Mother Nature.

"Mother Nature, I need to talk about my newborn son, Luke. Um... you see he has dark powers and I need you to ... well, neutralize them 'cause it's getting out of hand and he's trying to get my darkness to take control of me." Mother Nature nods a little, but what the child doesn't know is that Mother Nature isn't fooled; the little darkling can't know just how deep of a connection Mother Nature has with all living things.

"Yes, I can sense it. He is strong enough to warrant action. Take me to him please, Jack." Jack shakes a little in pain.

"S-sure." Jack leads her to him as he all but hides now, snickering in Jack's head.

 _"You'll never find me papa, you're mine now."_ Jack doesn't have to find him though, Mother Nature's vines do and wrap around him before he can do anything, bringing him out.


End file.
